Kate's Whore
by MeshackDiva
Summary: After the fight in Mexico, Kate doesn't disappear alone. She kidnaps the pack's favorite human. Now, five years later, Stiles is back in Beacon Hills, but she is not the same. Will the pack accept what she has become, or will they become her newest enemies. Fem!Stiles. Vamp!Stiles. Torture, Rape, ect.
1. Chapter 1

Looking around this place it seems so different. Yet, it seems exactly the same. Five years hasn't done much to this town. Five years, wow has it really been that long? I pull my cloak around me tighter. Why is it so cold? I didn't think I could get cold. Then again, I have spent a lot of my time in South America. I am still unsure if this is the right place to run to, I have never been safe here.

People give me strange looks. As if they have never seen anyone in a red cloak. My time in the jungle has made me hate human interaction. I only tolerate people when it is time to feed. Their stares make my skin crawl. I want to just run to the woods, the more buildings around me the more I feel like I am in a cage. I shiver thinking off the cage I use to live in. I have to stop thinking about it.

Looking around I see the confusion on everyone's face, as if they recognize me but can't place my face. I pull my hood farther down on my face, not just because of the wandering eyes, but also the fact that the sun gives me a headache. I keep my eyes trained on the ground, trying to remember my way. Thankfully I catch my father's scent and am able to follow that.

Finally I've reached my destination. I walk into the claustrophobic building with my head held high. Once at the front desk I clear my throat to get the woman's attention, ignoring the pounding of her blood.

"Yes, how can I help you?" She says a little annoyed.

"I'm here to see Sheriff Stiliniski." I say behind the shadow of my hood.

The woman only frowns at me. He dark hair falling out of her tight bun slightly. "And who might you be?" Her voice is curt and snippy.

I smirk, pulling my hood back in the safety of the building. "I'm his daughter."

* * *

 **Five Years Ago**

Blind folded and tied to a chair, my day couldn't get any better.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I ask without thinking.

Laughing breaks out from my left. I know that laugh. Where did I know that laugh... Oh fuck. It's Kate. Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck._

"Stiles, its so nice to see you again." She purrs.

A hand runs up my arm making me jump. "Nice to be in your presence Kate or wait, that's wrong. I don't much like being around psychopaths."

I am slapped as soon as the words leave my mouth. My head is thrown to the side and my tongue is caught between my teeth. I muffle a groan as I spit blood in the direction I believe Kate is at.

"Naughty girl. Don't you know how to behave yourself?" She says as if she is talking to a child.

I grit my teeth. Blood starts to fill my mouth again, but I wait. I feel Kate's breath in my face.

"Are you going to be a good girl?" She whispers seductively.

I take my moment and spit in her face. She hisses, retreating form me. Sounds of an upset cat leave her. I wait for her to start speaking again, but it never comes. Instead I am punched in the gut. I groan in pain. Maybe spitting at her wasn't a good idea. A punch to my jaw has my head spinning. I see light spots in behind the darkness of my lids. Then I am flying through the air. I slam into a wall, smashing my hands and shattering the chair. I gasp as I fight to bring air into my tight chest. I hear footsteps as Kare lurks around.

"Why do you want me?" I wheeze.

I receive a chuckle in response. "Because I want to tear down the McCall pack from the core. You, a measly human, have been able to hold them together. But from what I understand, if you disappear, the whole pack crumbles."

I gape at her or more less the darkness I face behind my blindfold. The pack doesn't need me. They will be fine without the weakest member. I can't let her know that though. "They will find me." I threaten.

Again Kate laughs. Is this all this bitch knows how to do? Laugh sinisterly. "I'm sure they will, but by then I will have already had my fun with you."

My mouth goes dry. What all does she have planned for me? Does she still have some berserkers? Oh fuck, please Scott, find me.

Kate purrs in my ear, making me jump. "That's right, Stiles. You should be scared. The whole pack won't even be able to recognize you once I am through with you." She finishes her threat with a punch to my face.

I am assaulted with her fists until I loose myself in the fogginess of blacking out.

When I wake I am no longer blindfolded. one perk, but I am tied to another chair. I look around the musty room. We aren't in any ancient church, but more of an abandoned apartment. There is no furniture other then the basic stuff that someone would leave behind when moving. Again I pray that Scott finds me. He has to. We have always found someone that has went missing, dead or alive. Which will I be? My stomach growls against my will.

"Is someone hungry?" I look to see Kate in the doorway of what I assume is a bedroom.

"Yes, why don't you go hunt something." I snap.

If I am a hopeless case, might as well go down kicking. My sarcasm is my only defense for now.

Kate smirks, eyes flashing green. "You know a smart mouth like that will get you killed." She growls.

I smile at her. "I thought I was dead anyway."

Kate smiles showing off her fangs. I can't help but squirm under her gaze. "What would you like to eat?"

I narrow my eyes at her. "Lobster, steak, and red wine. Oh, and a salad would be lovely for an appetizer."

Another sinister smile graces Kate's lips. "Coming right up."

I watch as she goes into the kitchen area and starts to fix something. Her back is to me, hiding what she is making. I hear a can opener and some banging. What the hell is she fixing? She could be poisoning it, it would make it easier to kill me that way. But then again, she wants me around for awhile so she can torture me throughly. When she turns around she has a silver bowl and spoon in her hand.

"Your lobster and steak is ready." She stops in front of me, showing me the contents of the bowl. Wet dog food. "You like to live with the dogs, might as well eat like one."

I quickly look up at her with wide eyes. "You're joking right."

She only smirks and brings a spoonful up to my lips. I clamp my mouth shut, turning my head away.

"Oh that's not nice manners." She huffs.

Sitting on my lap, startling my hips, she holds me down as she attempts to feed me again. I turn my head every which way, avoiding her. Finally she sits the bowl down and grabs my jaw in a bruising grip. My eyes water as I pier into her piercing green orbs.

"Open up." She coos as she forces my jaw open.

The spoon is shoved into my mouth, dumping the contents on my tongue. I gag at the taste of the fowl substance. My attempt at spitting it out is ruined when Kate clamps my mouth shut.

"Chew and swallow, bitch." The jaguar growls.

Tears leak down my cheeks. Seeing as there is no other way, I do as she commands. Once I swallow she allows me to open my mouth as a coughing fit takes me. I gag as if I can feel the slimy _food_ hit my stomach. Before I can catch my breath another spoonful is shoved into my mouth. For what seems likes hours this process continues until the bowl is empty.

Kate stands and walks back to the kitchen. From the sound of it she is making something else. I cough and gag, fighting the urge to vomit. Kate returns with a glass of water. She presses the cool surface to my lips.

"Drink." She commands.

I take the water gladly, even if it has an off taste. Once the glass is empty she takes it from my lips.

"Good girl." She says, patting me on the head.

She goes back to the kitchen. I pay no mind to her. Taking deep breathes, I try to calm myself. Is this going to be my last days? Eating dog food? Scott will find me. He has to. Or will he be too late? But why is it always me? The kanima attacks, Peter's creepy interest, possession of a Nugistune, even Derek's hatred has been focused on me. Now I have to be kidnapped by this crazy bitch.

"Quit your worrying. I am done with you... for now." She says as she sits in front of me with a bowl of spaghetti.

Where the fuck did that come from? I watch her eat a few mouthwatering spoonfuls.

"Is this part of my torture?" I ask eyeing her pasta.

Kate only shrugs. She seems different. As if she doesn't have a plan anymore. Unlike when we were facing her at the church. Did the wolfsbane do this to her? Or is torturing people all she have to live for? God I know Kate is a psychopath, but Kate without a plan scares me. Because I don't know what to expect.

"So Kate, how was it to have your brother turn on you?" I don't know what possessed me to say those words, but I am already regretting it.

In a flash Kate has forgotten about her dinner and is wailing on me. I am beaten until I pass out.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Hey guys! I am unsure if I should continue this story. I really want to, because I actually have an idea of where this can go. But if you all want more I will gladly give it to you! Just let me know! I already have a few chapters written so I might upload them before I decide on keeping the story going or killing it. Again just let me know your thoughts. Love you all! Until Next Time!**


	2. Chapter 2

Three months have passed since Kate has had me or I think its been three months. I am weak, my arms aches from constantly being tied up. I am only allowed to move for an hour a day. Which I shower and use the bathroom in the toilet. The rest of the day I hold it until I eventually soil myself and Kate beats me for making a mess. In fact I always get a daily beating. She enjoys seeing what color she can make my skin turn. She has yet to break a bone, but it will come soon I am sure.

I have learned a few things over the months. One is to keep my mouth shut, I don't speak unless told to. In fact I don't do anything unless Kate commands it. The second thing I have learned is to love the dog food. I much rather eat the mushy artificial meat then go without. Which she has made me do a few days in a row. I do my best to keep Kate in a good mood.

Though this past week she has been acting strange. She is no longer predictable. Tonight she has been locked up in her room. Meaning I missed my hour of free time. She hasn't shown her face since lunch, which is really odd.

I take her absence as an opportunity to tug on my restraints for the thousandths time. She is either extremely good at this or I am just getting too weak to even put in a good effort. I slump in my chair after no success of freeing myself.

Why haven't Scott and the pack found me yet? The thought resurfaces, making my heart ache. I really thought I meant something to them. In the beginning I thought maybe Kate was right about how they couldn't function without me, but I guess she was wrong. They saved me once though... but maybe that was just so they could save the town from the Nugitsune. They might have only wanted to save themselves as well. Funny how that didn't turn out so well. Maybe this is my punishment for being the reason Allison is dead.

Is that why Kate took me? Because I am the reason for Allison's death? I look at the bedroom door. Building up the courage.

"Is that why you have me, Kate? Because its my fault Allison is gone?" My voice is hoarse from disuse.

There is no answer, but mewling comes from behind the door. As if Kate is distressed.

"Answer me Kate! I have to know!" I voice louder.

Even if this gets me a beating, I have to know. The mewling only gets worse until the door opens. In the doorway stands a naked Kate. Her skin is red and covered in healing scratch marks. It is as if she has tried to claw her own skin off. Her eyes are a bright crazed green as she stares at me. I've seen that look before, in Erica, Cora, and Malia. She's in heat. _Fuck._

When it comes to heat the she-beasts will find the first body that cools their blood. Erica had found Boyd. Cora explained to me once that she would just go to a bar and hook up with the first taker before it got out of control. I had tried that with Malia, but her change was never under control. So one night I couldn't take watching my friend _burn_ in a withering, whimpering heap anymore. I stepped in to help. We discovered that it doesn't have to be a guy to cool the heat. We made a deal that I would take care of her on those nights until she found someone else. Luckily heats only come two to three times a year. Yes, I love Malia, but only as a friend. I actually had eyes for her cousin...

I am brought back to the present as the naked psychopath takes a step towards me. My stomach drops at the hungry look she is giving me.

"Forget I said anything." I can't keep my voice from shaking as I speak.

"That was part of the reason I took you." She growls taking a step closer.

"Okay, that is all I wanted to know." I try to grin, but my mouth seems to have forgotten how to make that gesture.

"The other reason, was because of Derek."

"Derek?" I squawk. Why the fuck would she take me because of Derek?

"He is destined to be your mate."

My jaw drops. "Kate, I knew you were crazy, but this is just utter insanity. Derek never thought of me in that way."

Kate laughs taking another step forward. "Are you really that stupid? Why do you think he spent so much time in your room? So much time touching you? He was making sure you smelled like him. He was marking you, apparently without your knowledge."

I shake my head. "No. He started dating Breaden and stopped hanging out with me."

The smile that she produces is nothing but pure evil. "Oh yes. Because he got scared. I was back in town and he didn't want me to take someone he loved again. He thought he could fool me, but you were already marked oh so well. I couldn't resist." Her eyes travel up and down my helpless body. "I think I know how to kill two birds with one stone." She looms closer. "Satisfy my needs and take away the one thing Derek wants most."

"What the fuck are you talking about." I bite out.

Kate slaps me, before straddling my hips. "Derek hates me and anything I touch. Well I am going to make you mine. I am going to ruin you for him. You are now my whore." She purrs.

I stare at her. Fear coursing through me. Before I can say another word she is pulling my head down to her chest.

"Suck." She demands.

I clamp my mouth shut and shake my head. I am not doing this! Kate growls in frustration, her claws digging into the back of my neck. Tears spring to my eyes.

"I said suck." She growls again.

I still refuse. Kate removes her claws from the back of my neck and grabs a fistful of my hair. She yanks my head back, smashing her lips against mine. I try to clamp my lips shut but she is able to shove her tongue into my mouth against my will. I bite the invading muscle. Kate jerks away with a screech.

"You bitch." She hisses.

I receive another slap across the face. This time she kept her claws out, causing a burning sensation across my cheek. Blood trickles down my face as Kate uses her claws to shred my clothes. Not even caring that she nicks me _a lot_ during the process. She stands awkwardly and forces a leg between mine. Tears spill down my cheeks as she trips the tips of the claws down my body.

"Kate, please." I beg.

I have a feeling those claws are not going away anytime soon, no matter what she has planned.

"Shut your fucking mouth." She growls.

I obey, but can't help but sob. Finally her hand reaches its destination.

"What's the matter? Do you not want me to fuck you, to give you pleasure?" With that she thrusts her clawed fingers into me.

I scream in pain and try to squirm away. Kate doesn't let up. My screams are uncontrollable as the pain only gets worse. She curls her finger and I buck her off balance. I start to thrash before she can regain her balance. The chair tips and we crash to the ground. Kate stops her assault and untangles herself from me. I try to catch my breath, but I can't control the heaving sobs. My chest is tight, my throat is dry, and I can feel the blood trickling down my leg.

Kate shuffles around me and cuts the rope around my wrists. Then she is kicking the chair away and rolling me onto my back. She straddles me again.

"Now are we going to be a good girl?" She purrs.

I finally get a little control over my sobs and nod. Kate smiles. Leaning down she presses a nipple to my lips. I hesitate long enough for her to growl before sucking it into my mouth. Kate moans with satisfaction and it makes me sick. I don't do anything other then suck. I can't bring myself to try at this even if it is the only thing keeping her clawed fingers away from my destroyed, throbbing vagina.

Kate jerks away, but only to place her other breast on my lips. I do the same to it. Kate's moaning gets louder and she starts to grid on me. Making me feel how wet she is getting. The tears won't stop trailing down my face. I want to vomit.

"See isn't this fun?" She moans. I don't answer. "Oh, my little whore. Don't be afraid to use your hands." She grabs my hand in an iron hard grip, making me cry out. "Don't stop." She growls.

I go back to the task of sucking her as she places my fingers against her pussy.

"That's it." She pants as she forces me to play with her. "Use your other hand."

I place my shaking hand on her free breast, squeezing harder then I should. Kate hisses and I bite down on her nipple. A roar of pain escapes her lips. That's right bitch, I'm not your whore. She releases her hand and jerks away from me. I was expecting a punch, a slap, anything but instead she smiles at me.

"Oh, so you do like it rough."

Then she is holding both of my hands above my head as her tongue assaults my left nipple. I only feel disgust as she continues. I try to buck her off, but she is too sturdy and i am too weak. She raises up and smiles at me before trying to fit as much of my small breast in her mouth before burying her fangs in me. I scream bloody murder and thrash, but she stays latched onto me. Finally she real eases me when my throat is raw. Blood covers her lips.

"That was amazing." She licks her lips and moans.

Leaning down she laps at my bleeding breast. She moans in pleasure and continues to drink my blood. Soon she is grinding into me again with uncontrollable moans and pants.

I lay there, still as I can be, letting her get herself off. There is no one here, but her. Yet I feel so humiliated. As if everyone is going to know that I am Kate's whore. But that is the point isn't it, to ruin me for Derek. If its true that I am suppose to be his mate, would this really scare him away? I wouldn't doubt it. I was nothing to begin with now I am used trash. No one will want to have something tainted. No one will ever want me after this.

Kate's speed picks up as more sobs wreck my body. Finally she cries out, hitting her climax. Once she comes off her high she collapses on top of me. I lay there with my rapist laying on me. We are both covered in sweat, Kate's juices, and my blood. Is this what my life will now become? Being Kate's sex slave as well as her torture toy. Through the despair something stirs in me.

 _No._ I am not going to stay here. I am not going to live like this anymore.

Kate starts to snore softly. This is my chance to save myself. I gently roll Kate onto her back, though it takes all of my strength to do so. She doesn't wake. I stand slowly. I look down at my naked, bleeding, beaten and starved body. I need clothes. I quickly go to Kate's room. Nothing stands out right away as clothes. I don't have time to look through drawers, so I grab her bed sheet. Wrapping it around myself, I hold it tightly and step out of the room. Kate is still asleep. I look for the door and find it behind the kitchen area. I turn the knob slowly, praying silently. Its unlocked!

Opening the door, I step into a musty hallway. Then I am running. Down the hall, down a flight of stairs, and out the door with an Exit sign. When I am outside I am greater with a jungle. I am defiantly not in North America. A roar rings out from the building. Fuck, she's awake. Without another thought I take off towards the jungle. Hopefully I can loose her among the brush.

I launch myself into the trees, glancing back to see several black SUVs pulling up to the building. Then the shooting starts. I turn and keep running until my foot catches on a root and I am slammed into the ground. I black out as my head smashes against a rock.

 ** _A/N:_ Hey guys! So I am running with this until I realize no one is reading. Please review! Until Next Time.**


	3. Chapter 3

I dream of strange singing. Of being touched and cared for. Through the foggy haze I hear a woman speaking to me, sometimes in english and sometimes in a different language.

 _"Drink, child."_ The voice whispers, pressing warm liquid to my throat.

 _"That's it."_

There is a sharp pain at the base of my neck. I fade back into the darkness.

The next time the voice invades my dreams, it is humming.

 _"I don't have enough potion for all of you, but I will take care of the worst areas."_ She explains interrupting her strange tune.

I feel slight pain before fading again.

I come back to the world slowly. The first thing that comes back to me is my hearing. My ears pick up on the chirping of birds, the wind rustling the trees, the crackling of a fire, and the gurgle of a near by spring. Then my smell comes back next. I can pick out the different herbs that surround me, the burning wood, and the strong scent of jasmine. I slowly open my eyes. Siting up and Looking around I discover I am laying on a mattress in a one room shack. There is a fire going and a variety of plants hanging everywhere. Sitting on a stool staring at me is a old woman dressed in furs.

I blink at her. She has silky black hair, pulled up into a messy ponytail. The wrinkles on her face crinkle as she smiles. Her black irises twinkle in the fire light. When she stands I se that the fur she wears is actually a jaguar skin fashioned into a dress. As she moves closer I discover I can hear he calm beating of her heart. Wait, I can hear her heartbeat?

"So glad to see you awake. I was thinking I might be burying you here soon." She speaks. Her accent. I can't place it.

"Where am I?" I croak. My throat is dry and burning, as if I haven't had a drink in years. My teeth throb as the pain only gets worse. I groan clawing at my throat. What is wrong with me!

"Easy, child. You are only thirsty. Here." The woman goes to a bowl, returning to me.

She places it to my lips and I gulp the liquid down greedily. It is the best thing I have ever tasted in the world. Its thick and sweet. My eyes roll into the back of my head as I continue to drink the nectar. Too soon the bowl is emptied. The woman takes the bowl from my lips, chuckling slightly. The burning has subsided, but the throbbing in my teeth only seem to have grown worse.

"What is wrong with me?" I ask.

The woman returns to her seat. "There is nothing wrong with you. You have just changed."

I quirk an eyebrow at her. "Changed how?"

She picks up a knife and wooden stick. She twiddles with the objects as she speaks. "When I found you, you were very weak. I would have though you dead if I had not heard your heart beating." She points her knife at me. "I could sense you were a fighter though. No one looks like that and survives without being a fighter. That's why I brought you back with me." She nods to herself, seeming satisfied with the answer.

"But how have I changed?" That's when I realize I am no longer hurting, that my wounds weren't bothering me.

I throw the quilt off of me seeing that I am naked underneath. Ignoring the embarrassment of the woman staring at my nudeness I examine myself. My breast was scared from Kate biting me, but it was healed. Along with the other scratches, I also didn't have any bruises. My eyes go back to meet the black orbs of the woman.

"How long have I been out?" If I am already healed, that means I have been blacked out for a while.

"Two weeks. The change can sometimes take long."

There it is again. _Change._ But she has still refused to answer my question on what that meant. Then it hits me.

"I'm no longer human, am I?" I ask slowly.

The woman nods. "I had to. You would have died otherwise."

I remember her speaking to me through the fogginess. She had me to drink something then there was a pain, like she bit me... Oh God. My eye widen as I come to the conclusion of what she is.

"You are a vampire."

The woman smiles at me. "Ah, you are a smart one. Yes, I am a vampire. In this area I prefer the term sanguijuela."

"Sanguijuela?"

"Yes. That is what we are, Child. Bloodsuckers."

My mouth goes dry. So I have changed, I have changed into a monster. Oh God. Oh God. That explains the things I can hear now, the things I can smell. Its all because I am a vampire.

"Calm yourself. There is no need to worry. I shall teach you all there is to know about being a sanguijuela."

My head is so full of thoughts about what Kate has done to me, how she still hasn't answered where we are, and how I am a fucking vampire now! Is this lady serious about teaching me? Or does she have her own agenda with what she does with me.

She stands. "I will bring you no harm. I want to teach you how to control yourself and how to defend yourself against that jaguar."

My eyes snap back to hers. "Kate is still out there?"

The old woman nods. "Yes. The she-cat is angry and looking for you."

My heart pounds in my chest. "Is the change the reason I am healed?"

She shakes her head. "I had potion. Not enough for everything, sadly that included your face. But you are completely healed down below and I used the rest to fade everything else."

She healed me... this woman might have turned me into a monster, but perhaps I can use it to defeat another monster. I hold my head up high as I make my decision. "Please, teach me. Let me stay here with you until I can defeat Kate."

She smiles. "Of course, Child. My name is Morana. What of yours?"

"Stiles."

* * *

 **Present**

The woman behind the desk looks dumbfounded. "What!?" She exclaims.

I roll my eyes at her. "Just let me back to see him. Please." I try to say sweetly, but thats hard to do through gritted teeth.

I just sigh and continue on back to dad's office. I know he is here, I can smell him. Thank God I stopped by the house to pick up on his scent before coming here. It smells of his favorite aftershave and something that I can't place, but it reminds me of safety. I had even picked up on another scent.

I knock before opening the door. I stop. Dad has his head down working on what I guess is a file case. I listen to his strong heartbeat as I study him. Grey is in his hair and he seems to have more wrinkles, but other then that nothing seems to have changed. He doesn't even bother looking up.

"Just set it on my chair. I'll eat it sometime." He huffs.

I smirk. "I didn't know I was suppose to bring you food."

Dad's head snaps up at the sound of my voice.

A shy smile makes its way on my lips as I pier into whiskey-brown eyes that reflect my own. "Hey, Dad."

Dad is stumbling out of his seat and embracing me with speed I have never seen him use. I am stunned slightly, no use to this type of human contact. Soon I am wrapping my own arms around him and holding him tight, careful not to use too much strength.

"You're alive." He whispers through a choked sob.

I bury my face onto his chest at the sound of his voice. Tears leave my cheeks as I cling to my father. Why did I never think about what me staying away was doing to him? I could have stayed away and given him piece of mind about my wellbeing. Dad starts to sink to the floor. I follow him, not wanting to give any signs of what I am.

"Dad, its alright. Everything is okay, I am here. I came back." I whisper. Trying to calm us both.

He pulls back so he can see my face. His eyes roam everywhere. "You really are here." He runs his fingers through my long brown locks. "You've grown so much." His hands run along my cheek, his face turning sad.

I know what he is seeing, the four light claw marks that mare my face. I take his hand in mine, pulling it away gently and drawing his attention back to my eyes.

"I'm okay." I say with our honesty. Because its true. Not all of the past five years have been hell.

I whirl around as people enter the room, positioning dad behind me. I am greeted with two familiar men, both donning a deputy uniform.

"Sheriff?" Jordan Parish asks. His blue eyes piercing me in a stern gaze. I stare right back trying hard not to look at the other man.

Dad stands and I follow. I move to his side, almost behind him. I don't need any supernatural creatures picking up on my own state of... inhumanness.

"Parrish, Hale. I'm alright." When dad says his name I have to look.

He hasn't changed at all. The stubble on his jaw is just as sexy as when I left. He seems to still be in shape and he's kept his hair cropped short. Fuck, those eyes are just as gorgeous as I remembered. I breath in his scent as I take a deep breath. I have never smelled something so good, something that pulls me in so much. My mouth waters as my pussy tingles. I want him, I want his scent everywhere, I want to _taste_ him. Kate's words of him being in my mate rings through my head. Followed by the thoughts of how she ruined me. I shake away those thoughts and break eye contact with the wolf.

"We heard a stranger was trying to barge in." Derek seems lost as he speaks.

I can't help but smirk. "I didn't try. I did."

It seems the sound of my voice breaks Derek out of his daze. His eyes flash electric blue and he takes a step towards me.

"Stiles?" My name sounds so sweet on his lips, but I can't help to take a step farther behind my father.

 _"He will never want you once I mark you"_ Kate's words are an invasion.

All three men frown at me. They must understand that I am not the same mentally. That's normal for kidnapped people.

"Are you okay, Stiles?" Jordan asks softly.

I look around. The office seems to be too small for all of us. The walls too close. I hate buildings. I hate being around so many people during the day time. This is not my element. I am going to fuck all this up and they are going to know. I ca-

"Stiles." My eyes flash to Derek.

Just like that my panic is gone. I take deep breaths, breathing in his scent from a distance. Thankfully I didn't shift during my panic. I force a smile onto my face.

"I'm okay." I look to dad. "Can we leave?"

Dad nods. "Yes. Can I have a minute with them?"

I nod. Walking past Derek I hold my breath. Terrified of not being able to keep control if I breath him in this close. I close the door behind me, but keep close. Thinking I am out of hearing range, they begin to talk.

"Did she check out? Did you pick up anything off on her? Is it really her?" Dad asks. My heartaches. I want to answer to be able to reassure him that it really is me.

"She seemed fine to me. Like any person from a kidnapped situation would behave after returning home." Thank you Jordan!

"I don't know. Something was off with her scent." My heart speeds up. Please tell me he isn't smelling Kate. "Its Stiles, but... I can't explain it. Her scent is just different."

"Did you smell anyone else on her?" Dad questions for me.

"No. I did pick up hints of jungle though." I hold back my sigh of relief at Derek's answer.

"Jungle?" Jordan asks.

"Do you think that's where she has been all this time?" Dad's voice is soft. He must be thinking.

"The only way we can know is if we ask. We do need to make an official report as well." Derek says.

"Agreed. How 'bout tonight you and Jordan come over. We will see what we can get out of her. I don't want to overwhelm her though. Hale, can you finish my paper work? Parrish call Scott and explain everything."

Footsteps have me pulling my hood up over my head and staring down at my feet as I wait. The door opens and I look up. Dad smiles at me.

"Come on, Kiddo. Let's get you home."

 ** _A/N:_ Hey! Hope everyone is enjoying the story. I am going to keep typing and uploading until I get writer's block. Then I might take a break and regroup myself. PLEASE review. I want to hear ya'lls thoughts on this story. Love you all. Don't get to caught up in the ****holiday shopping. Remember this is a time to be with family. Enjoy every second you get with them. You never know when your time with them will be up. Hug them, laugh with them, and just enjoy the season with them. Unless they are assholes. Then you have every right to ignore them. Well, Until Next Time!**


	4. Chapter 4

The ride to the house is silent. I can tell dad isn't sure what to say to me and in all honesty I am not sure what to say to him either. I do my best to keep the sun away from me, not wanting to deal with the irritation. Pulling into the drive, dad turns to car off and just sits there. I stare up at the house. Earlier I didn't take the time to take in my childhood home. Now, I want to cry at the fact that I am actually home. I look over to see Dad staring at me. He looks like a man that has won the lottery.

I smile at him. "Can we go in?"

He nods. "Yes."

I follow him inside, taking my hood off. I look around. Nothing seems to have changed. Everything is how I remembered it. I breath in deeply. Again I am hit with his scent along with the other. I concentrate, doing as Morana taught me. The smell is female, and has the smell of... hospital? My eyes scan everything until they land on a picture. I slowly walk up to it. Dad is dressed in a suite, the biggest smile on his face. His arm is wrapped around Melissa who is donning a simple white dress. Scott stands beside her, Kira under his arm. I realize its a family picture at Dad's wedding.

"I was going to tell you." Dad speaks softly behind me.

I turn to him, not able to hide my smile. "You got married." Utter joy taking me. The other scent must be Melissa's.

Dad seems a bit sheepish. "Are you okay with that?"

Does he really think I would be mad about him moving on? About him finding happiness?

"Of course I am okay with it! I am happy you found someone to take care of you." I hug him.

When I pull back I see a tear is leaking down his cheek. I wipe it away.

"I missed you." He whispers.

"I missed you too dad." Dad clears his throat and heads to the kitchen.

"You hungry?" He calls.

My stomach twists. This where I have to play it safe. "No, I grabbed a bite to eat before coming to find you." Which isn't a lie.

Walking into the kitchen I take my cloak off and lay it on the back of the chair. I sit and watch him fix something to eat. I am perfectly content with listening to his heart beat and watch him, until the door opens.

"John." Derek calls.

"In here." Dad calls back.

I stand too fast for a human, luckily dad has his back turned to me. I watch as Derek enters the room. His eyes roam me suspiciously. I know what he is looking at, the skin tight black clothing. Something old me would have never wore, but now I can't imagine myself without my long sleeve shirt and tight pants along with my combat boots. It so much easier to move in these clothing then the baggy outfits I use to wear.

"Can I help you?" I say fidgeting under his gaze.

"John asked me to come by when I finished at work." He says seeming on guard in a way that makes me want to growl.

Human. I have to act human. I remind myself. I eye him skeptically and retake my seat. Turning my back to him even as my instincts scream at me to turn back around.

Dad turns taking in the seen of my unease. "Derek, I didn't expect you to finish so soon."

Derek takes a seat right fucking next to me. Bringing that intoxicating scent of his closer to me. I shoot him a glare as I scoot away, putting more distance between us.

"Jordan offered to finish for me." He says without seeming to notice my awkwardness.

I hear the blip in his heart beat, telling me he is lying. I raise an eyebrow at him, but quickly hide it. Human's can't tell someone is lying by there heartbeat, I scold myself. Dad puts the food in the oven and turns to us.

"Will you be staying for dinner?" Dad questions.

Derek smiles. "Don't I always."

What the fuck does that mean? Dad hated Derek or he use. That's why we always hung out in secret when we were friends... well when I thought the reason for Derek hanging out with me was because we were friends.

"Are you okay with that, Stiles?" Dad asks pulling me out of my thoughts.

I smile up at him. "Of course."

The two fall silent as they watch me, seeming to study me. I fidget under their gaze.

"What?" I don't like the way they are looking at me.

Especially Derek. Its as if they don't trust me. Which judging on their conversation earlier, they don't. The thought of Derek not trusting me makes my stomach twist. I internally fight my instincts, he can't know the truth. Not right now.

"Stiles, Derek is here to take a statement. We need to know where you have been all this time." Dad seems nervous. Almost like he is scared this question will scare me away.

I look at both men before dropping my eyes. "I really don't want to talk about it."

"Stiles, we aren't going to force you into anything. But, please, can you tell us where you were?" Dad seems so desperate.

I sigh. "Mexico."

"Mexico?" Both dad and Derek say at the same time. I only nod.

"Were you willing there or held against your will." Derek asks softly.

My eyes wander up to meet his pale green. "Both." I can see the concentration on Derek's face. He is studying my heartbeat.

I notice dad is watching him. I am not sure what for until Derek turns to him and nods. Dad is using him as a lie detector. Proving my point that they really don't trust me. But I guess it is logically since I have been gone for five years and just sort of show up out of the blue.

though I can't help rolling my eyes. "I wouldn't lie to you dad." I breath.

Derek and Dad share a glance. "Who had you?" Derek questions.

I stare at Derek, swallowing hard. Memories flash in my head. Hissed words telling me why Derek will never wanting me. Pained truths of her ruining me for him. How do I explain to him? That I know I am his mate, but I was taken by the very person he hates. Used by her. Marked by her. My heart pounds against my chest at the thought of the scares I still bare from her. Some of them even on my face. Could he ever learn to love me while I am marked by her? While I am a reminder of her? Those green eyes soften as they seem to move closer and I scoot away, fear coursing through me. He can't know.

"Who had you?" Derek's voice is just above a whisper.

I want to bury my nose in his neck, I know being enveloped by his scent alone will help calm me. The idea of being held in his arms, of being comforted by my intended mate, has my body yearning for him. But mentally I can't. I am not worthy of him.

"Please. No." I beg. Hating myself for showing such weakness.

Dad comes to stand next to me. He pulls me into a hug. It is not the same as it would be with Derek, but the comfort of my father will do. I grip onto him tightly.

"I'm sorry. But please. Please. I-I can't. Not now. I am finally free. Please." I almost sob. The words fumble from my mouth without me even thinking about them.

"Shhh. Its okay. I'm here. You're okay. Daddy's got you." He soothes.

The phrase 'Daddy's got you' is something he use when I was just a little girl. That phrase got me through my mother's death.

Just then the front door opens. I wiggle out of Dad's embrace to see Melissa entering the kitchen.

"John I-" She stops dead in her tracks when her eyes land on me. "Stiles?"

Melissa is just as I remember, in her pale blue scrubs, hair pulled up into a ponytail, eyes bright. She seems so lost. I want to go hug her, hug my step-mother.

"Hey, Melissa." I smile softly.

Dad goes to stand next to her. The pure joy radiating off of him is easy to see.

"I'm sorry I didn't call." Dad breathes.

Melissa only waves him off, taking a step closer to me. "I understand."

She comes to stand in front of me. Taking my face in her hands, she smiles as tears leave her. "Oh, Stiles." Without warning I am wrapped in a death griping hug.

I recuperate the hug. Melissa takes a step back staring at me again. She looks back at John and he motions her to follow him. I watch as they leave the room, do they really feel the need to talk so much behind my back?

"Stiles." Derek's voice has me turning to face him.

I raise an eyebrow at him. "Yes?"

Derek opens his mouth, but shuts it just as fast. He seems conflicted with himself. His eyes meet mine and my heart wants to stop at the look of pure guilt in those pale green eyes. Why does this have to be so complicated? All he had to of done was tell me. Tell me I am his mate. We could have worked through it together. We could have taken certain precautions so that Kate would have never been able to take me. Instead he thought he could protect me alone and it all blew up. Even now he won't listen to instinct and claim me. But then again, who am I to judge? I am fighting my own instincts on this whole situation. I break eye contact with him, staring down at my hands.

"Are you an Breadon still together?" I ask, not even sure where the question came from.

Even though we have not even claimed each other, the thought of Derek being with another infuriates me. I want to rip her throat out just at the thought of her touching him.

"We, umm, went out separate ways." Derek speaks softly.

My eyes meet his again. The feral side of me is content with that answer, but the logical side still wants to go after the woman. He knew I was his mate, yet he went off and fucked another woman. I hold back a growl. I get lost in those pale green. Fuck, why did this have to be so hard. Derek inches forward, I can feel the tension in the air. Maybe I should tell him. Tell him I know about what we are suppose to be. I open my mouth, just as Melissa and Dad walk back into the room.

"Well, Stiles, is it okay that Scott comes over for dinner?" Melissa asks taking a seat across from me.

I sit up straight and completely block Derek out of my mind the best I can. The idea of being around the territory alpha makes me nervous. I am intruding on his land. But will he be able to sense what I am since he is a true alpha or will he be like Derek and not suspect me being supernatural. I watch as Dad stands behind Melissa, I can smell the anxiety on him.

Sighing, I smile at the two of them. "Of course he can come. He is my brother after all."

Melissa and Dad share a smile.

"Is it okay if I go freshen up?" I ask. I am a little rusty with the proper manners that should be used.

"Of course. Your room is still the same." Dad smiles sadly at me.

I gather my cloak and head to my old room. Walking into the bedroom I can't help but take a shaky breath. Nothing has been changed. Its the same teenage room, just as I left it. My scent is stale, so old I barely recognize it. I can tell the change. Its subtle, but it is there. Absently I go and sit on my bed, that's when I notice the other scent. Its fresh. I sniff my pillows, my sheets, where the scent seems to cling too. My mouth goes dry as I recognize it.

Derek.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas! I had an amazing nerdy freak out as my mom got me some tv series seasons; Teen Wolf, Flash, and Supernatural. Along with some books and movies. Yes I am a huge nerd! Lol. Anyway I hope you are enjoying the story. I have some good ideas for this. Please review. I really want to know your all's thoughts on this. If you are reading any other of my stories, know that I am working on them. I will try to update _all_ of my stories this week. I love you all. Until Next Time!**


	5. Chapter 5

Derek.

He has been in here recently. He has been laying in my bed. The shiver of the smell of his scent mixed with mine runs through my body. Fuck. I never thought the pull of him would be this strong. I grip my cloak tightly, staring down at the red clothing.

* * *

 **3 1/2 Years ago**

I hug my knees tightly as I stare at the slumbering body in front of me. Feeding never meant actually killing, but it always tended to put my prey in a deep sleep. I study the young woman. She was so trusting, I could have killed her without even having to fully try. Does it make me the monster because I was able to draw her away from the crowd so easily, or am I not a monster because I didn't kill her.

What would Derek think of all of this? Would he be proud of what his so called mate has become or would he hate me? Would his instincts tell him to kill me instead of mate me. Will I even get the chance to see him again? See my dad?

Kate is still out there. Still hunting me. Morana has moved us all over the jungle. Keeping the were-jaguar from finding us. All my training and I still unable to pick up on when Kate is close, but Morana can sense it and have us moved in no time. When will I be good enough to face her? Good enough to return home?

"What's the matter, child?" Morana takes a seat next to me.

I look into her sweet face. I have come to love her aged face. She is almost like a grandmother to me. I don the same furs as she does, bringing even more trust from the villages nearby. They trust the people of the jungle.

"Do sanguijuela's have mates?" In all the time that I have been with her she has never mentioned mates.

Morana chuckles. "I was wondering when you would ask the question."

I raise an eyebrow at her. So she does know something.

"Sanguijuela's got the reputation for being immortal because we don't age until we meet our mate. Every species has there mating rituals. Ours is regaining the ability to age. Regaining the ability to breed and continue life with our beloved." She runs her hand through my hair, loosening the tangles. "Seeing as you have been able to change, to grow these past months tells me that you, child, have meet your mate."

I swallow. "Kate, the jaguar, told me I had. She took me because of it."

If only Derek had wanted me enough to have claimed me. Maybe he knew I would be weak. I read somewhere that wolves only chose a mate they believed to be strong. I know I was not his best choice, Breadon was.

"Don't doubt yourself. If it is obvious to other creatures then it is true. What was he?" She starts to braid my hair as we speak.

"A werewolf." I glance at her. "He's a beta, now. Before I was taken I got to see him change fully into a wolf. A beautiful black wolf." The image of him in his fur stirs something in me. Something along the lines of pride.

"You are proud of him. Signs of a happy mate. We don't get to choose who we are paired with. Once that person is presented to us, it should not be a hard choice to mate them." She tugs on my hair until I look her in the eye. "You have a mate. Be proud of that. After this jaguar is dead, you should seek him out."

"But will he want me?" I can't keep the question from leaving my lips.

"Of course child. Your mate will always want you. No matter what happens. The love you will feel once you have completed the mating, will out way your foolish fear." Morana speaks as if she has experience.

"Did you have a mate?" I turn fully to her, gently pulling my hair from her fingers.

Morana smiles sadly. "Yes. I have lived a long time. I grew up in a time where loving my mate would be a horrendous act. Thus why I fought it so hard when we meet. But she was of recent times and care not for labeling us taboo." She gets a distant look in her eye. "We mated sixty years ago. She was killed by hunters seven years ago."

Unsure of what to do, I hug her. "I bet she was wonderful." I squeeze her a little tighter as she sniffles.

"She was." Morana pulls back, rubbing my check with her thumb. "As I said. He will love you no matter your species."

Three weeks later there is a box on my cot.

"What is this?" I ask sniffing the air.

"A gift. Open it." Morana holds a child like excitement that I have never seen her posses.

I tentatively pull the top of the box off. My eyes are met with red. Pulling the material out, I am presented with a red cloak. I turn to Morana, eyebrow raised.

"A child that runs with the wolves. Reminds me of a story my Ellen told me once. A girl with a red hood who ran with a wolf." I smile not even wanting to correct her on the story. "Seem fitting for you to have your own red hood."

Pulling the cloak around my shoulders, I become the girl destained to mate with a werewolf.

* * *

 **Present**

I sigh. I had promised her that I wouldn't let anything stand in the way of me and Derek becoming mates, yet here I am. Terrified of tell him the truth. Terrified of being rejected. I stare at my bedroom door. Unsure of what the best thing to do is.

Shutting my eyes I listen to the heartbeats of the house. Three very strong beat, but one defiantly stands out. The sound of the blood pulsing through Derek's veins calls to me. Begging me to taste, to claim. My teeth ache as my fangs beg to be released. I can feel my iris glow under my lids. The longer I listen to it the more control I lose. my muscles itch to move. Burying my nose in the sheets I moan at the intoxicating scent.

Fuck! Growling in frustration I throw myself off the bed. I can not do this. I have to gain his trust first. I have to see if he wants me.

"Stiles?" Dad calls.

I pull myself together with a few deep breaths. Gulping down my want and need, I return to the kitchen. Everyone watches me as I take my seat.

"You okay?" Dad questions.

I smile reassuringly. "Yes. Just needed to take a breather. This is all rather... overwhelming." Wording my sentence just right so my heart doesn't give anything right, I glance at Derek who seems to accept my words.

Melissa nods. "You do whatever you need to."

I swallow. The line between need and want is very blurred at the moment.

The door opens and Scott rushes into the room. He is older, his hair is shorter, body seeming bigger. Power radiates off him, telling me has has truly manifested into the true alpha. My eyes meet muddy brown. I want nothing more then to run to him and throw my arms around the man that use to be my best friend, but the flash of red eyes have me hesitating.

"Stiles." The wolf breathes.

I wait for him to make the first move. Instincts telling me not to upset the one in charge. I am not a wolf so the urge to submit to him is not present. When he takes several quick steps towards me, the idea of him wanting to hurt me is gone and all I see is my best friend. He engulfs me in a hug and I sink into the embrace. Tears leave my eyes as I am held by my brother.

"Please, don't ever leave me again. Please." Scott begs as he nuzzles his nose into my hair.

"I will do my best not to." We both share a small laugh and pull apart.

"I see you finally grew out of the puppy stage." I look him up and down. He has defiantly filled his muscles out.

"I train everyday. But, look at you! You look great! You've grown up too." Leave it to Scott to not make things awkward. I can't help but love how he is acting as if I just went away for the summer on a vacation.

"Even got some badass scars." I push my hair out of my face to give him a better look.

Scott's fingers run over them gently. "Damn." Then he looks at me, really looks at me. "Are you okay?"

I nod slowly. "Yes."

Someone clears their throat causing us to look away from one another. Dad and Melissa are smiling at us, but Derek is frowning. That's when I smell it, jealousy. Derek must have been the one to clear his throat. Is he really jealous of me and Scott?

The oven dings and Dad moves to get the meal out. Melissa sets the table as we all settle around the table. The smell of dad's cooking fills the air, it smells amazing but it is not something that makes my mouth water. No smell of food can make me hungry anymore. Melissa makes me a plate and all I can do is stare down at the food. The last time I had anything considered edible was dog food.

"Stiles, you okay?" Scott's voice has me looking up to see everyone staring at me.

I try to smile but fail. "I'm just not hungry."

I watch as everyone exchanges looks. They are all worried. Would me telling them about my last real meal make them feel better or worse? Would me telling them anything about when Kate had me make them feel better. Sometimes ignorance is bliss.

"I am going to excuse myself." I start to stand, but Derek grabs my wrist. It takes everything in me not to growl and show my fangs, though I can't keep from narrowing my eyes.

Derek releases me, a look of horror on his face. "I'm sorry, I just... I-I just want to make sure you are okay." His eyes drop away from me.

I nod my head. "It okay. I'm fine."

I quickly retreat to my bedroom. Laying down on my bed, I breath in Derek's scent. Fuck what am I going to do?

 _ **A/N:**_ **Hey guys! Hope everyone's holidays are going amazing! I might be uploading more hear soon. I am retreating to my bedroom more and writing more to ignore my growing problem. Just been really hard being at home here recently. So I might rant here is that is okay. I see I have some followers so for you good people I will keep this story going. I love you all. Until Next Time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**2 years ago**

"Morana!" I screech.

Her limp body doesn't move. Her dead eyes stare up into the sky, seeing nothing. My shaking hands try to fix her chest, but her whole ribcage is cracked open exposing everything. The only organ missing is her heart. I want to vomit, scream, run. Anything other then stare at the woman who has become my mentor. Her blood seems to be everywhere, the scent off it invading my lungs. In my state of distress and grief is why I don't notice Morana's killer stalking up behind me. Something hits me hard in the back of the head and all I see is darkness.

I wake slowly. As my eyes adjust I see I am in a cell. Three solid walls sealed off with iron bars. My hands are shackled behind me in a way that forces me to stay kneeling. The scent of old dampness lingers in the air along with another. I can't place it though. A large window is stationed across from the bars. The darkness outside tells me its night. I tug at my shackles, but am unable to do anything.

"You are good at being the mouse in our little game." A voice purrs.

My heart almost stops. No. I can't be hers again. I can't be _hers._

"Two years, thats a record." Kate stands in front of the bars. "It did help you that your scent changed a bit. How is the parasitic life treating you, Stiles?"

I hiss at her. Barring my fangs. "I am going to kill you."

Kate clicks her tongue. "Bad girl. No threatening your master." And evil smile spreads across her face. "Seeing as you have a new set of fangs, you won't be able to please me during my heats. But that doesn't mean you can't be my whore."

"I am not your whore!" I snarl, jerking forward. Wishing my chains will break.

Kate laughs. She fucking laughs. "Oh, I am going to have you begging like a good little slut before this is all over. You may not beg me to fuck you, but you'll beg for the taste of blood on your tongue. I am going to get my kicks by watching you kill. Watching precious little Stiles, murder when I ask."

I stare at her, fear coursing through me. "I am not a killer." Morana taught me how to feed without killing. Taught me the decent way of this life.

"Not yet." Then she is walking out of the room.

I scream until my voice is hoarse. Scream until I fall into an dreadful sleep of nightmares where I watch Morana die over and over again.

The days have blurred together. The window allows the sun in everyday, sending me into a dizzy fit of headaches. I no longer have anything in my stomach to vomit, but my body still dry-heaves when the headaches become too much. Every breath I take scratches my too dry throat. Reminding me of my thirst. I can no longer hide my fangs, they are constantly out and throbbing painfully. I know my eyes are glowing a deep crimson red, almost black color. In this state of pain and torture my true form has become my permanent one.

A door opens somewhere, causing me to cringe with the sudden invasion of sound. I can hear two heart beats. My mouth waters as I pull against my shackles. Soon Kate is in front of me. Her form blurs as I focus on the blood pumping through her veins. Fuck the sound is so amazing. I need it. I _need_ it. I jerk harder, trying desperately to get to the life saving liquid flowing under her skin.

"I am surprised you are still alive, honestly. I was wondering if you could survive a month without feeding." Kate's words don't even make since as I jerk mindlessly at my chains. "I have a friend for you to meet. Donovan say hello."

Kate tugs on a rope and another body comes stumbling forward. His scent is sweeter, the blood purer. Fuck, he's human. My jerking becomes more wild. He won't put up much of a fight. He can't, not against someone like me. I moan in need as his scent fills my lungs.

"That's right. Beg for it like the whore you are." Kate pulls Donovan closer to her.

In a flash her claws are out and slicing a line down Donovan's arm. My eyes hone on the deep red liquid seeping from the broken skin. I scream in need as I try desperately to get a taste. The air becomes thicker with the scent. Making me go out of my mind. I scream again as Kate brings his arm up to her lips and licks away the liquid.

"Mine!" I screech. That's my blood! Mine!

I can barely hear Kate's laugh over the sound of Donovan's blood pounding. "It tastes sooooo good."

I can only moan low and needy as I stare at his bloody arms. I don't even register the scent of fear coming off of him. His blood is all I want.

"Now if you want anything you'll have to be a good girl." Kate's words are distant. "Stiles!" She commands, my eyes snap to hers. "You have to listen to me if you want me to give you want you want. Do you understand."

I want to ignore her, but I can't. I have to have him. I nod slowly trying to regain any control of myself, but it is too late. I am her slave. Kate undos Donovan's bonds. Taking two keys out of her back pocket. She hands one to Donovan.

"Now, Donovan if you want to live, I need you to go release her." Kate says so soothingly. Donovan shakes his head rapidly. "Don't worry she isn't going to hurt you, are you Stiles." When her eyes fall on me I shake my head, playing along. "See, so you can either listen or die. Your choice."

Donovan swallows thickly. Drawing my eyes back to him. He is almost mine. Kate unlocks the door on the bars, opening it and pushing Donovan in. She doesn't shut it though. Donovan is shaking as he steps closer. I don't try to get him, I have to wait. I have to be a good girl and wait. Donovan unlocks my left wrist first. I don't move. If I move I loose my control. I wait. Then the other shackle clicks loose and the metal falls from my wrist. Donovan stands. My eyes go to Kate. Waiting. She smiles.

"Drink." She commands while slamming the gate shut and locking it.

I don't even know how, but soon I have Donovan's throat between my lips, moaning as I gulp down mouthfuls of his precious blood. I can't control the sounds that leave me or the way I grip the dying body beneath me. The blood is too sweet, too perfect and all mine.

"That's right whore. Drink." Kate purrs.

* * *

 **Present**

I wake with a start. Looking around my room I assure myself that I am not in that cell. I take deep slow breaths and calm myself. Looking at my clock I see that its 7 pm. I sigh angrily. I still can't get myself inner clock to run like a humans. Though, its only been three days since I have been home. Dad hasn't mentioned it. He lets me sleep without saying a word, thank God.

I can hear multiple heartbeats downstairs. Supper must be ready soon. Its not just me, Dad, and Melissa like I thought it would be. Scott joins even though he no longer lives here. Derek also joins every night, I ignore the reason to that. I overheard Scott and Derek telling my dad that they want to make sure I get use to them before introducing me back into the pack. Even coming up with the idea to allow a pack member to join one at a time at dinner until they are all present. It frustrates me that they won't just ask me if I am okay with seeing the whole pack, but then again I am unsure if I could handle that. I am still getting use to staying within the walls of my house without freaking out.

I still haven't eaten in front of them. I can tell everyone is starting to get suspicious. But I can't eat human food, I tried once and it made me sick for days. Which reminds me, I need to feed soon. Looking out of the window I see the moon is still not full yet, but its close. I plan to hunt on the full moon, when the wolves are too caught up in their own instincts to pay me any attention.

I quickly change into a pair of skin tight black pants and black t-shirt that hugs me. I frown. Maybe I should try something. I open my closet and pick out a flannel. Slipping it on I let it hang open. I grab a brush and go back to the mirror. I comb my hair out, leaving it down. When I am finished I smile slightly, though it is not exactly the same it is more like the old me.

I head to the kitchen but stop when I get to the bottom of the stairs. The stench of wet dog food is in the air. My chest clenches as the taste smoothers my tongue. No. Not in my house. Clenching my jaw, struggling to keep myself human, I stiffly walk into the kitchen. Dad, Melissa, Scott, and Derek turn to me smiles on their faces.

"Hey Stiles, we have a guest tonight. I remember how you use to love when I brought the police dogs ho-"

I cut Dad off. "Where is it." I ground out.

"The dog is right here." Scott says on a little on guard. At Scott's feet the german shepherd is taking its time with eating from a silver bowl.

As fast as I think is human I rip the bowl from the dog, almost gagging at the sight of the artificial meat left. Ignoring the dog's whines I march out of the house and dump the whole thing into the trash can at the end of our drive way. Coming back in, I look around the kitchen, spying too more unopened cans. I make quick work of them in the same way as the bowl.

I come back and glare at the damn animal. I would suck it dry if I could. "Get that thing out of here." I snap.

"Stiles, what's wrong." Derek asks reaching for me.

I jerk away. "What's wrong is that God awful stench is still in this fucking room." I squeeze my hands into fits trying desperately to stay in control.

"The dog food?" Scott asks, leading the dog away from me. Smart man.

"Yes the fucking dog food." I want to throw things, release my anger in some way. But I can't, I can't loose it in front of them.

"What's wrong with dog food?" As soon as the words leave Scott's mouth I want to punch him. I want to fucking punch him with all my strength.

"What's wrong with dog food? You fucking eat that shit for months and tell me what's wrong with it! I can still taste it on my tongue! Forced every goddamn day to eat nothing but that motherfucking shit because I was friends with werewolves! Why couldn't you be a goddamn human Scott! Maybe then I would have been able to eat some fucking real food! She made me eat like a dog because of you!" My eyes cut to Derek. "Its all your fucking fault." I hiss before storming out of the front door.

I'm loosing it. I can't keep my control. I run at a human pace until my house is out of sight, thankfully they are all too shocked to come after me. I stir myself towards the woods and run at my full speed. Running helps me think, helps me feel like I am able to escape my problems. I almost lost it back there, to them they probably think I did loose it. All over a fucking can of dog food. Will they allow that to be the excuse for me not to eat? Will they look at me with pity in there eyes?

A deer runs into my path and without thinking I pounce, breaking the stag's neck in one swift movement. Being careful not to get any blood on my clothes I sink my fangs into the already dead animal's neck. The blood isn't sweet and is even bland. My plan might be ruined but at least I have something to drink beside Scott, which with my anger, I might still do. Once finished, leaving just enough blood so its not suspicious, I break the deer's leg and position it in a way that it looks like the poor thing died on its own misfortune.

Running to the creek near by, my anger starts to fade. I clean my mouth and hands. I sit, pulling my legs close to my chest. What if I have another freak out but can't control myself. Morana taught me how to keep in control with my anger, but it seem Kate erased all of that. She took so much from me and they don't even know.

I go over what I said in my head and start to feel shame seeping into my chest. God, Scott, I need to apologize to him. It wasn't his fault. She is just a psychotic bitch. Fuck and now Derek is going to be asking questions. I can't lie to him, I am already struggling with that now. Proving he is my mate.

He is my mate. A tear leaves my eye. He is my mate and I am ruined for him. My body and mind is tainted by the very woman that took everything from him.

I start to cry with the thought of never being able to hold Derek. Never being able to show him that I love him. That I accept the bond that fate bestowed on us. The thought of him looking at me with disgust after learning everything is what breaks me. So I cry by the creek and wait for someone to come find me.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Hey guys! Another chapter, yay! I hope you all are enjoying the story! I would love to keep reading reviews from you all. It makes me smile when I have a review. I hope everyone is enjoying this story. I will be working on the next chapter soon. Until Next Time!**


	7. Chapter 7

I am unsure how long I sit by the water before I hear footsteps. I don't even look up to see who it is. Their scent is unfamiliar yet I know it. So I am not worried. The person, no werewolf, I can tell by the undertone of wolf in their scent. The were sits next to me.

"Stiles?"

I turn my head to see Isaac. Isaac Lahey. He hasn't changed a bit. Same curly locks, wiry smile, and silly scarf.

"When did you move back?" I ask not even bothering to be friendly. We were friends, but at the same time we weren't close.

"Three years ago. I caught the scene of Cora and she made me follow her all the way back here before letting me catch her." He chuckles lightly.

"Cora?" She's back? Isaac smiles taking his scarf off and tugging at the collar of his shirt. That's when I see it. The silver scar at the junction of his neck and shoulder. A claiming mark. My eyes snap back up to his. "Mates? You and Cora?" I couldn't believe it. Had they liked each other before she left?

Isaac's chest puffs up in pride. "She's my mate. The joy of my life. Took me a while to figure out she wanted me to chase her, to prove my worth. But once I caught her scent in London. I knew, my wolf just knew what to do. I haven't been happier."

I smile at him. I'm not sure where the openness came from, but I like it. I am also happy that he found his mate, it would make since that Cora would want him to prove himself after everything she went through.

"I'm glad you two found each other. So you are now apart of the Hale family." I tease.

Isaac roars with laughter. "Oh God, that was the hardest thing to deal with. Was telling Derek. I thought the man was going to rip my throat out, but he seems okay with it now. He didn't like that she changed her last name though. Seeming to want to keep as many Hale's in the world as possible."

Huh. Cora Lahey. Not to bad. But my heart aches at the thought of him wanting to possibly even put more Hales in this world. Me and Morana had talked about it, but she was unsure if I would ever be able to reproduce with a werewolf. If our two species mixing in that way would make my womb toxic to any life trying to grow. Just another reason I am not worthy to be Derek's mate. She was even unsure if we could give each other claiming bites. Would my blood be poisons to him? Would his genes be able to fight the change if he drank my blood and I bit him?

"Stiles, you okay?" Isaac seems worried, but doesn't make a move to touch me like Derek or Dad would have.

"I'm okay. Just... lost in thought." I met his eyes and what I saw there surprised me. It was understanding.

Of course there is understanding in his eyes. Isaac has been through the abuse, he has been the victim.

"I, uh, I heard about you leaving the house earlier. Scott has scent the whole pack out to look for you. I... I just wanted to let you know that if you need anyone to talk to. I mean, I know we weren't close, but I do understand what it is like to..." He didn't even have to finish the sentence because I understand.

"Thank you, Isaac. I-I would like that a lot actually. Sometimes... sometimes I am scared what I reveal will scare everyone away." I admit.

Isaac nods. "I know the feeling. I was terrified of telling anyone about my dad for the longest time. But once I became pack, once I knew I belonged no matter what, it became easier. This pack, Stiles they are still your pack. When you were gone, it wasn't the same. I know you still aren't truly back into the pack yet, but there is a difference. Everyone seems happier. More upbeat. They seem to have a hope only you could bring them. I don't think anything you say from your past trauma will make them see you as anything less then Stiles, the clumsy girl who stood up for everyone."

A small laugh is pulled from my throat. He may be right about the trauma, but what about when they learn about what I became to survive? "Thank you, Isaac. Do you think you could be there with me when I explain why I freaked out?"

For some reason I just feel like its easier to talk about this with Isaac around. Maybe its because he understands, but I am not going to put that feeling to waist.

He smiles. "Of course. Now, are you okay with me letting them know I found you. Or are you wanting someone else to stumble upon us?"

I pretend to think about it, only to shrug. "Sure. But tell them we will walk back. I don't want to be babied."

Isaac chuckles before sending a text. Then he stands, rewrapping the scarf around his neck. "Come on. I want to show you my car."

I stand and walk along side him through the woods. Its peaceful just walking, not worrying about anything. We arrive at the edge of the woods and find a sleek black avenger waiting for us. I raise an eyebrow at Isaac.

"This is yours?" I run a finger along the clean metal.

Isaac beams. "Yep. Since Scott and I run the clinic now, I've been able to afford a few things I couldn't before."

I was just beginning to open the passenger door, but stop. "You and Scott run the clinic? What happened to Deaton?"

Isaac shrugs. "One day he was there. The next he wasn't and the clinic was left in Scott's name." I don't miss the troubled look that crosses his face.

I nod slowly before sliding into the passenger seat. Isaac is revving the engine and pulling away from the curb after a few moments.

"How did you get so far out anyway?" The question startles me, I was just getting use to the silent ride.

"What do you mean?" I look out the window, but all I am greeted with is trees. How far am I from Beacon Hills?

"You are like thirty minutes away from the city limits. That's by a car going 50 mph." He glances over at me. "Did you not realize you came this far out?"

I frown. How am I going to cover this up. "I just ran. I wasn't thinking. I just wanted space and I needed to do something with my body that wasn't negative."

Because if I had stayed in that house, that mutt would be dead and anyone who tried to protect it. I understand its not the dog's fault I was treated that way. But if that dog hadn't been in the house there wouldn't have been any dog food. No dogs equals no dog food.

Isaac nods. "Well I am glad I found you before it got too dark out. The woods are dangerous at night and I am not just meaning supernatural creatures."

I can't help but laugh at the statement. An actual real laugh that I can't seem to stop, even as Isaac stares at me oddly.

"What's so funny?" He is so dumbfounded, its adorable.

"Just that, I have lived in a jungle full of all kinds of dangerous creatures and the thought of being afraid of a little ole american bunny rabbit is just... just funny." I calm myself slowly. Still giggling every now and then.

Isaac smirks. "Yeah, I guess that is kind of funny. So you lived in the jungle?"

I nod. "Deep in Mexico."

I almost forgot that I wasn't wanting to talk about this with anyone, but then is that true? Am I not wanting to talk to someone or am I just not wanting to talk to Derek and dad about this.

"That's where you went missing wasn't it?" Isaac seems weary of his question, which he should be.

The reminder of being taken by that bitch dulls my mood. "Yeah. We never left the country." I mumble.

"We?"

I ignore him and stare out of the window. I don't care who I am talking to I am not ready to talk about Kate. Soon we are pulling into my driveway. I slowly climb out of the car, not looking forward to going in and facing my family.

Isaac lays a hand on my shoulder and squeezes slightly. "I will be here the whole time."

I give him a small smile, silently thanking him. We walk into the house together. My nose is assaulted with the scent of fear and worry as soon as the door is open. Dad, Melissa, Scott, Jordan, and Derek are there. No one else from the pack is present but I can smell the overwhelming scents of them everywhere. They were here.

"Stiles!" Dad rushes to pull me into a hug.

"I'm okay, Dad. Really." I squeeze back, but let him go, retreating to Isaac's side. Right now he is my comfort.

"Please don't ever do that again." Dad whispers, going to hold Melissa's hand.

I can hear his erratic heart beat. See the slight tremble in his hands. If I was human I probably wouldn't have picked up on the shear panic that is leaving my father's body at the moment. I swallow, I did that to him.

"Its okay, Stiles. We aren't mad or anything, but we would like to know why you ran off. So it doesn't happen again." Scott speaks softly. Like a true leader needing answers, but not willing to use fear to get them.

I glance back at Isaac who takes my hand before nodding. I lean into him, grateful for the peace his warmth brings. When my eyes return to the group, they catch on soft green. Derek's eyes flash to every part of me touching Isaac, almost looking hurt. When those green orbs meet mine, I can only hope he sees the apology in my eyes. That he understands I am not doing this just to hurt him.

"When I was taken... I-I was beaten everyday. When it was time to eat, she always gave me dog food because I ran with werewolves. I can't, I can't stand even the thought of dog food. When I cam down the stairs and smelled it, I lost it. I somewhat had a flash back and forgot what I was doing, where I was. I didn't mean to scare anyone." My voice is soft as I confess one part of my past.

Isaac's thumb rubs circles on my hand. Trying to comfort me the best he can. No one speaks for so long. I am ready to escape to my room when Jordan clears his throat.

"I hate to be the bad guy, but you mentioned a _she._ Do you know who took you?" His blue eyes hold nothing but apology for his question.

I shake my head. "No." The wolves glance at one another, clearly hearing my lie.

"Are you sure Stiles. If we had a name we could track her down easier." Derek encourages.

I shake my head harder. "No. I don't know her. We aren't going down this path."

Ripping my hand from Isaac's hand I rush upstairs. I quickly lock myself in my room and collapse on the bed. I lay there staring at the ceiling for what seems like forever.

A tap at my window as me on my feet, fangs bared. Thank God the curtains are closed, I take a deep breath pulling myself together. Slowly opening my curtains my eyes meet pale green.

"Can I come in?" Derek asks hopeful.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Hey guys! So if this chapter is a little wonky I apologize. I am sitting with my aunt as she receives her chemo treatment. She is asleep along with most of the other patients here so I am typing to pass the time. My mind is racing a mile a minute so I used this story to keep me straight and not panic sitting here. Thank you for reading the story and hopefully for understanding why it might not be the best chapter. I love you all. Cherish your loved ones. Watching someone you love wither away is hard, its scary, and it breaks apart of your heart that might not ever heal. Have a wonderful day. Until Next Time.**


	8. Chapter 8

I stare at those pale green eyes. Why would he be asking to come in? Didn't I make it clear that I didn't want to talk. He smiles slightly, seeming nervous. Can I even handle being around him in private?

"Please." He begs.

My heart stutters. I can't deny him. I will never be able to deny him. I swallow thickly and open the window. Derek slowly shuffles in, once he is securely in the room I shut the window. I make my way over to my computer chair, only giving Derek the option to sit on my bed. I may not be able to have him, but I can at least make his scent on my bed stronger. Derek looks around, unsure of what to do, before sitting.

I hide a smirk. "What do you want?"

Derek's eyes meet mine. So many things lie within those orbs. I feel the pull deep in my chest, wanting me to get closer. The sound of his blood roars in my ears, his intoxicating scent surrounding me. I feel his wolf calling me, asking me for permission. Even though it is not in my nature I want to expose my neck to him, I want to submit to my mate. The idea has me thinking about what Morana told me once.

* * *

 **2 1/2 years ago**

"Morana do you think it could work with me being a sanguijuela and Derek a werewolf?" I ask while Morana braids my hair.

She hums in thought. "I have heard stories of different species mating. It is rare, but when it is meant to be nothing really matters." She pauses, tugging playfully on my ever growing locks. "If I remember correctly the two destined to be together will show traits that the other species need. You child, might start to feel the need to submit. To allow his wolf to take over. He might feel the need to feed you."

"Feed me?" I choke out. Why would anyone want to be feed on?

"Oh yes. You see, the reason we sanguijuelas have blood pumping through our veins is for our mates. The scent of our blood calls to them, makes it the sweetest thing to be tasted. In desperate times, we feed our mates. Allowing them to drink from us is the greatest gift of all. Makes the bond stronger." She ties the end of my hair and pulls my face so that I am looking at her. "The greatest show of respect a sanguijuela can give is allowing another to drink from them."

I nod. "Is that why you taught me to drink the blood of a noble opponent?" I had always wondered why she was so adamant about that detail during training.

Morana smiles. "Yes, that is how we show respect to the fallen. Letting their spirit know they are worthy enough to drink from. The most disrespect to an enemy is to allow their blood to stain the earth. To watch as it drains away, cursing them with the knowledge that they were never worthy enough to drink."

I think on her words. "If we were to mate, do you think Derek would ever want to drink from me? To take my offer?"

Morana shrugs, even as a smile ghosts her lips. "I can not answer for him, but if he is your mate the instinct would be there."

* * *

 **Present**

I am not sure how long we stay there staring at one another. Finally I blink, breaking the spell. Derek clears his throat and looks anywhere, but at me.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He whispers.

I look down at my hands. "I'm fine."

"I-I... I wanted to ask you a question." Derek's voice is low. I listen to the rest of the house, only hearing two heartbeats. So it isn't super hearing he is trying to avoid with being quite.

"Derek..." I know what he is going to ask and I don't want to go down this road just yet.

"I know, but I need to know. You said _she_ took you because of me. Why would you be taken because of me?" His eyes are desperate, but I see the knowledge there.

I sigh. "You know why."

I watch as denial, heartache, and guilt pass across his face within seconds. "You... you know?"

I nod slowly. "I've known for a while. I am just not sure we are right for each other any longer."

Derek's eyebrows nit together. "What do you mean. Mates are mates no matter what."

Hearing him say it, saying that we are mates, makes my heart flutter. I have to fight my body, keeping it seated on the chair instead of pouncing on him. I want to scent him, to have him scent me. To claim and be claimed. But I can't, because I won't be able to hide my true self during the mating.

"Derek... I just can't. I've changed. You wouldn't want me if you knew everything." My voice is barely above a whisper.

"I don't care what you have been through. I will always want you." Derek's voice rises slightly.

My chest aches. Here he is, proving what kind of accepting mate he will be, but I can't, I just can't show him. If I do, I won't be able to handle the rejection.

"No Derek. Your wolf won't be able to accept me." I gesture to the marks on my face. "I am already marked, already... claimed." I can't meet his eyes.

"Those claw marks are nothing. My wolf wants you." Derek moves so that he is kneeling in front of me.

I still can't look at him. "Its not just my face Derek... I am marked in other places." I gulp down a sob, desperately trying to keep myself together.

Derek thinks for a minute before ever so gently pulling my face to him. "What happened to you?"

I wasn't expecting that. I wasn't expecting the intensity of his eyes, the need to know about my past.

I can't keep the frown from my lips. "You'll never look at me the same."

He shakes his head. "I will always look at you like you are my mate."

My heart stutters. "You didn't look at me that way before I was taken. You looked at Breaden that way." I know its harsh, but I need more time. Just a little time until I figure out how to tell him that I am no longer human.

The pained look that crosses his face causes my chest to tighten. "I didn't love her. I was only with her... to keep you safe."

I raise an eyebrow at him. I already know all of this, but I want to here it from him.

Derek sighs. "Kate was looking for a way to get to me. I had... had already been scenting you. When she came back I didn't want her to target you. I was only with Breaden to throw her off. Stiles... I know that must have hurt and I am sorry. I am so sorry. I am sorry for pushing you away. I am sorry for not being able to protect you like I should have. I am sorry... just so sorry I couldn't find you." A sob breaks from his lips.

I push my chair back, sliding down onto the floor with him. Pulling him into my chest, I hold my wolf as he cries. He clings to me with every intake of breath, breathing in my scent. I do the same, burying my nose in his hair, getting lost in the smell of him. We sit there like that until he calms, but we don't move. We are both enjoying being in each others arms too much. Enjoying what was stolen from us for five years.

Derek's scent changes all of a sudden. No longer is it dampened by sadness, instead it is sparked with... arousal. Fuck. My fangs throb as I inhale the spiciness of it. His blood calls to me, the sweetness of it begging me to have a taste. I can feel my eyes starting to bleed red, I shut them trying to gain back control. Derek's hands start to wander up my back, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. _Fuck_. My body trembles under his touch, I still haven't let go of him. He takes advantage of being pressed against my chest as lips ghosts over my bare skin, right above the collar of my shirt.

I push him away, turning my back to him. I pant out of my mouth, trying to ignore his overwhelming scent. Squeezing my eyes shut, nails digging into the carpet as I fight for control.

 _Mine. Claim._

I can't get the words out of my head. I here Derek growl, the sound should frighten me, should help me regain control instead it only makes it worse. My fangs sink into my bottom lip, causing it to bleed. I let the taste of my own blood bathe my tongue. Neutralizing Derek's scent. I hear the rustle of clothes, a zipper, then strange popping followed by silence.

The scent in the air has changed, the arousal is gone making it easier to breath. The red fades from my eyes, fangs slowly sinking away. Something wet is pressed against my cheek. I open my eyes to see a black wolf staring at me with gorgeous blue eyes.

"Derek?" I whisper, sitting up.

The wolf whines pressing his nose into the crook of my neck.

"Easy, I'm okay. I just got a little freaked out." I run my fingers through the thick fur. Oddly any idea of claiming him is gone, only pure satisfaction left in its wake with this form of him. Huh, that's good I guess. I would hate to be into beasteality.

Derek pulls back, setting his blue eyes on me again.

"I'm sorry. I just can't be that person for you right now." No matter how hard I try, I can't keep the truth from him. I look him over, "You know, Your cute in this form. Ever think about making it your permanent one?"

Derek only snorts, taking my hand into his muzzle gently, he tugs me towards the bed. I stand following him, when he jumps onto the bed I understand. Pulling back to covers, I crawl underneath them then allow Derek to slide in next to me. I cuddle up to him, tangling my fingers in his fur.

"Stay with me tonight. In this form, but please stay with me. I-I hate being alone."

The only response I receive is the wolf pressing into me more.

I sigh. Derek's scent washes over me, wrapping me in the sense of safety and _home._ Something I haven't felt in a very long time. I listen to his heart beat, a gentle rhythm that lulls me to sleep.

"Please don't ever leave me, I love you too much." I slur before darkness takes me.

 ** _A/N:_ Hey guys... I am working on this story really just to keep me distracted. I am trying to keep my mind focused, but I am at my aunts a lot and have a three year old to try to entertain sometimes. He doesn't understand that his grandma is... that her time is coming to an end. **

**Its hard guys. Its hard watching my uncles, cousins, aunts, and just my family fall apart. The overwhelming feeling of not being able to do anything, of not being able to _fix_ it gnaws at me all the time. I rub her feet, try to make her laugh, but everyday its just a little bit worse. Today I watched friends of all kinds coming to visit her only to leave in tears, a preacher came by to pray and fuck it brought my uncle to tears. I hate watching my mom see her sister like that. I hate seeing any of the siblings fall apart. They are six of the strongest people I know, they all hold the family of forty together in some way and now one of them is losing the battle of cancer. Its sucking the life out of her. She has fought this shit for years, but now its too much. Its breast, bone, brain, and two types of liver cancer. Guys, the pain of watching a loved one wither away and knowing their is no hope. Every day I go there I message her feet with a smile on my face even as the thought of how she more then likely won't make it to her birthday next month. She more then likely won't get to see her second grandbaby be born in july. She use to be the life of any room she stepped into, now... now she can't even leave her bed. She hasn't eaten in a week and doing well to get water in her. What hurts the most is telling a three year old that its going to be okay, we just have to take care of nana right now. Fuck some of my cousins can't even come to her house anymore because it tears them up so much. **

**I know I am being shellfish but all I can think about sometimes is... this woman. This fucking amazing woman has helped me pick out my junior fling and senior prom dresses. She has supported me in band and anything I do even when she has no idea what its about (she is a sports person). She is one of the biggest critics I have ever met, but he opinion can sometimes rival my mothers with how they affect me. That's why she helped pick out my dresses and we made a deal, that she would defiantly be one of the people to help me pick out my wedding dress. Only now... I know that she won't get the physically see me walk down the aisle. She won't get to see her son be married. She won't _be here_ anymore. The thought is just crushing. My grandparents and my uncle (my aunts husband) is who I worry about the most. Because its them that I see breaking more and more everyday. No parent should have to bury their child, but then no child should loose their mother at a young age. **

**Life just fucking... I just want to whole world to burn. I want to be able to show what I am feeling, what I see my family feeling. I want to be able to fix it. TO JUST MAKE IT BETTER. and I can't. If you have read this far and you have lost someone, I am sorry. I know that word fixes nothing, that the pain of them not being with you is still there, but I am sorry you had to go through it. I know its part of life, but it doesn't make it any easier.**

 **I am no telling you all this just because I want your pity, I am doing this because writing/typing is my way of coping. This is how I can get my feelings out. I just needed to put this out there. I needed to get the thoughts off of my chest.**

 **I will say, I am so grateful for my family. I so grateful for having such a large and strong family that is always there for one another. God has blessed me with so many amazing people, I would not be the person I am today without them. I may be losing one here soon, but then again she might hold on for a little longer. i am grateful for what little time i have left to be with her, to be with any of my family.**

 **So I ask you, hug your loved ones, tell them you love them. Make sure they know you are there for them. You never know when tragedy might strike, you never know when they will be called home. Just.. enjoy them. Enjoy life.**

 **If you have made it this far, I thank you for reading the story and my rant. I thank you for continuing to read. Please leave a review on what you would like to see happen or your thoughts on what is happening. I love reading y'alls comments. I love you all. Even if I don't truly know you, I still love you. Because you all reading my stories makes me feel special. Makes me feel like I can do something in life. For now my eyes are too watery to see the screen any more. Until Next Time.**


	9. Chapter 9

I wake suddenly when my door is thrown open, slamming against the wall. I am crouched on the edge of my bed, fangs bared eyes flashing, a snarl leaving my lips as I stare at the intruder. Only to realize its Scott. My heart jumps up into my chest as my features melt back into human. Scott's eyes are glowing alpha red, even as the bewildered look shapes his face.

"Scott, what's wrong?" Derek asks from somewhere behind me.

He must have changed back, meaning he didn't see me. He doesn't know, but Scott does. Its over. Scott's eyes don't fade as he continues to stare at me, ignoring Derek. I sink down onto the comforter.

A hand is laid on my shoulder causing me to flinch. I look to see Derek watching me with worry. _He doesn't know._ Then he turns to Scott, glaring.

"You better have a good reason for barging in like that." He growls.

Scott blinks the red away and finally looks at Derek. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." He glances back at me. "Scare Stiles. I was just following your scent. We have an emergency."

My eyebrows shoot up, even as the panic threatens to take me I am curious. I inhale deeply, taking in Scott's scent. He reeks of worry and fear, but under it is calmness and power. Something a true leader wold posses.

"What the emergency?" Derek pulls me into his arms and I let him.

After last night, I feel like we made a connection. That we took the first step in making the mating bond real.

Scott narrows his eyes at our embrace before swallowing. "Kate's back."

My heart stops as my blood runs cold. Every muscle in me seems to shut down as his words sink in. She's found me. She has actually found me. Even after I spent so much time rubbing my scent everywhere in the jungle before disappearing. She is here.

"What?" Derek snarls.

I hardly hear him over my despair.

"Liam caught a strange scent this morning in the woods. When I went to check it out, its her Derek. She's back." Scott runs a hand through his messy hair.

Derek's grip on me tightens. "We need to end this. Before she starts causing trouble."

Scott nods. "We can head out now. I'll call the others." His eyes wander to me. "I think you need to stay here, Stiles." Then he is gone, heading down stairs. I listen as he starts to speak on the phone.

Derek tilts my head to him. "He's right. You should stay here. If anything happens. You call me, do you understand?"

I only blink at him. I am still in too much shock to move.

"Stiles, are you okay?"

I gulp down a breath of air, filling my lungs with his scent. Instantly I start to gain control of my body. I nod slightly.

Derek sighs. "Please, stay here. I will be back." He kisses my forehead before leaving.

I listen as he walks down the stairs and joins Scott. They both leave, slamming the door behind him.

I stare at my open door. She's found me. She is here. She is close to my father, my mate. Fuck, what if she takes them from me? My gut twists, she can't keep doing this to me. She can't keep bringing me right back down.

I feel my eyes glow as my fangs lengthen. Scott is right, this needs to end before she hurts someone. She is not going to get the chance to take anything from me ever again.

Jumping up I quickly change into clothes that will be comfortable to fight in. Grabbing my cloak, I throw it around my shoulders tying it as I head down the stairs. Stepping outside I breath in the air, I can still catch Derek and Scott's scent. Following it to the woods, I stop. Inhaling deeply I pick up on the one scent I will never be able to forget, no matter how hard I try.

I let the animalistic side of me take over as I begin my hunt. Racing past the trees I track the bitch's scent. Ignoring all other scents, even Derek's. I can't think about how the stronger Kate's scent becomes so does Derek's. I can only focus on the hunt. On killing the bitch.

My eyes catch onto movement in a clearing. As I draw closer, I can see the pack facing two figures. One is on the ground with claws to his neck, my heart stutters as I realize its Derek. With none other then Kate hovering above him, evil smile plastered on her face. No one in the pack moves, probably to scared she will kill Derek if they do. Kate's attention is solely on the pack. Giving me the perfect window to attack.

I don't hesitate to barrel through the tree line. Launching myself, I tackle Kate, ripping her off of Derek. We go rolling and stop when we slam into a tree. I am up on my feet in no time as I snarl at the leopard. She bares her teeth at me in a smile.

"I knew I would find you here. Thought you could get away from me, whore?" She purrs. She starts to circle me, but I cut her off. Putting myself between her and the pack.

"This is between you and me." I growl.

The bitch laughs. "You really think I am interested in you anymore? After all the trouble you put me through. I think I am going to go back to the one that is mine." Her eyes flicker to someone behind me. "Derek has always been mine."

I can't hold back the snarl that rumbles in my chest. "He's mine."

I pounce, trying to sink my fangs into her. Kate is too fast though. Her claws meet my face, knocking me to the side. I hit the ground hard. Dirt invades my mouth as I glance up, rolling in just enough time, barely missing Kate's claws hand. I am up on my feet hissing at her in seconds. We continue our dance of exchanging blows, but we know each others fighting skills too well. I also know that she is the better fighter.

Which is how she gains the upper hand. Head butting me into a daze, her claws bury themselves into my stomach. A snarl rips through the air as I hit the ground. Holding my stomach with one hand, I shakily rise to my feet. Blood starts to seep into my mouth, but I can't spit it out for I am entranced by the scene in front of me.

Kate slashes Derek's chest open as he blindly attacks. She twirls and kicks his feet out from under him. His knees hit the ground with a thud. The leopard smiles at me as she rakes her claws down Derek's back, knowing exactly what she is doing to me. I am not frozen in place because of my mate being attacked, but of the scent of blood choking the air. Not just any blood, but my mate's blood. The thing that I have been craving sense I have been back and haven't been able to have.

I forget about my wounds, forget about Kate, forget that even Derek is hurting. All that is going through my mind is the bewitching sight of crimson red flowing off the flawless body in front of me. I move, pushing Derek onto his back as I allow my instincts take over. Blazing blue stares at me in fear. But I don't care. I have to have his blood. I have to taste it. I have to.

"Is it as enticing as the child's blood?" Kate's words are distant.

All I can focus on is taking deep breaths of the intoxicating scent. Sound disappears as Derek's pumping blood fills my ears. I get tunnel vision as I lick my fangs before going to sink them into the tantalizing flesh. Something hard hits me in the back of the head before I even get the chance. My vision goes black as I am yanked away from the precious blood.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Hey guys. I want to thank you for hanging in there with me. My... my aunts funeral was a little over a week ago. School started last week so I have mainly just been distracting myself. I am gently easing myself back into writing. I have ideas for this, but I apologize if its a little jumbled. My mind is still not fully my own when it comes to controlling thought process. I had to erase and redo this chapter a lot. So I just kind of went with it. Again thank you for hanging in there with me and thank you for reading. I love you all. Live life to the fullest. As my aunt would say, YOLO. Until Next Time.**


	10. Chapter 10

My head is pounding, causing my stomach to churn. I hear voices and heart beats all around me, but I am too groggy to decipher anything. Something isn't right, something is wrong. I open my eyes only to quickly shut them as sunlight floods them. I try to get away from the sickening light, but I realize I am chained to a chair, just like when Kate had me.

Fuck. She has me. Panic starts to take over as the pounding in my head only worsens. I can't control my stomach as I wretch its contents all over myself. I moan in between gasps of air before more liquid climbs up my throat. Again I spew, what must be blood from my last meal, all over my lap.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Stiles!"

"What do we do?"

The voices are too loud. Too much. I moan in pain as they seem to get louder.

"You idiots! The windows. Close the blinds." I believe the annoyingly loud voice belongs to Lydia.

Soon the sun is gone and I can breath easier. I keep my eyes shut as the pounding in my head starts to fade. When I feel mostly normal again, I blink my eyes open.

Lydia is directly in front of me, arms crossed. Jordan Parrish standing close behind her, his blue eyes watching me closely. Scott is next to her nothing but worry and something else I can't quite place in his eyes. Others fill the room as well; Malia, Kira, Liam, and Deaton. They are all watching me. Looking around I realize I am in the loft. Nothing has changed. I take a deep breath and find comfort in Derek's scent that is so strong here.

 _Derek._

I search frantically for his face among the pack, but he isn't here. Memories flood me, but they are foggy. Oh God, did I hurt him? What did I do?

"Derek." I choke out.

No one answers me. They only stare at me. Oh God, no. No, no, n- movement from the bed catches my eye. Derek lays on top of the sheets, bare torso bandaged as he sleeps. Relief floods my veins as I watch my mate.

"Stiles?" Lydia asks cautiously.

I pull my eyes away from Derek and look into her bright green orbs. She seems so much older, yet I know we are the same age.

"Nice to see you again, Lyds." My throat is still raw, causing my voice to come out scratchy. How long was I in the sun?

Lydia smiles softly. "Nice to see you too, Stiles." She glances around at the others. "You are our Stiles, aren't you?"

A hollow laugh echoes through my chest. "Yes it is me."

Scott grimaces. "What are you?"

I open my mouth to answer but Derek sits up in bed, drawing my eyes to him. His movements are slow as he climbs out of bed. He rubs sleep from his eyes and looks at us for a bit before meeting my eyes. Making his way over to me he growls slightly.

"Scott, what the hell is this?" He gestures to me.

I look down to see my vomit has soaked into my clothes and stained the floor beneath me. I pull at my chains subconsciously. I never thought I would be chained up by my old pack. Then again I never thought I would have been abducted by Kate either.

"We have to take precautions." Scott answers evenly.

"Precautions? Chaining her up and leaving her soaked in... what is that?" Derek takes a step towards me sniffing the air. "Is that vomit?" I nod slightly. "What the fuck?"

Derek takes a step towards me but Scott gets between him. "Derek, I don't want to do this to her either. But she was going to hurt you and we need answers."

"I don't believe that." Derek looks at me, pleading for me to reassure him.

I look away. "I wasn't in control of myself." I whisper.

I peek at Derek out of the corner of my eye and see that he seems taken aback. I swallow thickly, I don't know how to explain to them that I was lost in bloodlust and not sound like a monster.

"That doesn't matter. Are you in control now?" Derek speaks softly.

I open my mouth, but Scott cuts me off. "That doesn't matter. She is staying chained until we know we can trust her."

"Trust her?" Derek snaps.

"Derek, she is not human. She lied to all of us. She attacked you and Kate mentioned somethings that leave questions." Jordan tugs Lydia farther from the two angry wolves as he speaks.

"None of us are human, Jordan." Derek growls.

I can feel his irritation growing, its odd. I have never been able to tap into feelings like this, but I can get the faint hint of Derek's. I tug at my chains again, my instincts telling me to comfort my mate. The rattling of the iron draws Derek's attention back to me.

He frowns. "Fine, ask your questions. Then I am unchaining her."

Scott sighs but turns back to me. "What are you?"

"Sanguijuela." My voice is starting to become less hoarse the more I speak.

"That's spanish for Bloodsucker." Lydia chirps.

I nod. "I was turned four years ago."

The room falls silent. "So your a vampire?" I look to see the voice that spoke belongs to Liam.

"No, I am different. I bleed, I have a heart beat, I am _living._ But I do have to drink blood to survive." I look to Derek, to see if he even looks at me the same.

What I see in those pale green eyes causes my heart to throb. Nothing but pure love. He doesn't see me as a horrible thing... yet.

"Why did you come back now? Why not sooner?" Scott speaks softly.

I swallow. The chains around my wrist become heavier with memories. Panic starts to race through me, I have to keep reminding myself I am not her prisoner. I have to keep looking at my mate for comfort.

"K-Kate is the one that took me. During our fight in Mexico, when everyone was distracted. S-she kept me chained just like this for the first few months." I can't keep my voice from cracking.

Derek's face drops. I can't keep my eyes from him, even as tears well in them. "She had me of months. I got away, that's when I was turned. She found me again and killed my... mentor. I escaped a few months before coming back home. Before coming back to you." The tears run freely now.

Derek starts to shake. I can feel the despair coming off of him. He starts towards me and Scott doesn't stop him. Dropping to his knees in front of me, he places a hand on my knee.

"That day... with the dog. You told me it was my fault. Did she take you because of me?" He sounded so broken.

A sob escapes me as I nod. "She knew we are mates. She wanted to hurt you, so she took me."

Tears stream down Derek's cheeks as he opens and closes his mouth. Seeming to be at loss for words. Then he turns to Scott. "Give me the keys."

Scott shakes his head. "No, Derek."

"Scott, give me the keys. We aren't keeping her hear any longer." Derek goes to touch one of my chains, but quickly pulls his hand away. Meaning they are either coated in mountain ash or wolfsbane.

"We still don't know if she is safe." Scott insists.

Derek stands, spinning on Scott. "It is my fault she was taken by that bitch. She kept her chained just like we are now. You really want to do this to her?" He growls.

Scott's face shows his inner turmoil. His brown eyes find mine. "Why did Kate mention a child?"

I can't meet his eyes or Derek's as he turns to look at me.

* * *

 **Six Months Ago**

Kate's been testing her limits. Seeing how long she can go without feeding me before I become too weak. I don't even know how long its been since I have eaten. I can barely move. Laying on the cool ground, the sun draining me as I pant. I am going to die. The bitch is going to starve me to death.

All too loudly a door screeches open. Foot steps bang as the bitch herself comes closer. I squint up at her.

The fucking woman smiles at me. She is fucking smiling. "Someone seems to be ready for her next meal." She coos.

I can only watch her. Too weak to move, but I have some energy left. Some strength, I just have to wait for the right moment to use it.

Kate clicks her tongue as she moves towards the door to my cell. "Is someone not feeling well."

I still don't move.

Kate huffs in irritation as she opens the door. "Get up, whore. Or you don't get your next meal."

She stomps towards me and yanks me up by my air. I don't fight her, I have to save my energy. I have to wait. She snarls in my face, my eyes roll up to meet her blazing green. Once that color would have washed me in fear, now I could care less of what she will do to me. With a sound of disgust she throws me across the room. The breath is knocked out of me as I slam into the wall. I watch her draw nearer. She stops once she is only inches from me.

"You are worthless." She growls, bending to pick me up again.

I strike. My fist flies through the air, smashing into her jaw. I have to be careful, I can't spill any of her blood or I won't be able to control myself. She doesn't deserve me drinking her. As Kate stumbles back I shakily jump to my feet, tackling her. As we slam into the ground I tangle my fingers into her hair, using all my might to bang her head into the cement. I repeat this two more times, being sure that Kate is unconscious.

My body trembles as I climb off of her. Digging around her pockets I find the keys to the cell. I have to crawl, no longer having the strength to stand. Sliding out of the cell, I kick the door shut. My vision starts to go fuzzy as I slowly make my way to the open door down the hall. As I draw closer I notice there is humming. I focus on the sound, allowing it to lead me away from the cell.

I find the source of the humming sitting on an old couch. She can't be older then six, light blue dress, white shoes, her blonde curls are pulled up into pig-tales as she colors. My fangs throb at the sound of the blood coursing through her veins. This was the meal Kate was going to feed me? This child?

The little girl looks up and ceases her humming. Her chocolate brown eyes widen. Shutting my mouth to hide my fangs I try to make myself look as innocent as possible, even though my eyes are burning red. She looks around nervously.

"Can you help me?" I rasp. My arms shake fiercely, barely able to keep myself up. Fuck how long has it been since I have been fed.

She hesitates, but nods. Putting her coloring book aside she slides off the couch. Cautiously she makes her way to me. I collapse before she even gets to me.

"What's wrong?" She asks in a sing song voice. She is too innocent for this.

Her heart beat distracts me so long that she repeats the question. I gulp hard, ignoring my burning throat. "Can you push a chair towards me?"

She nods and goes to complete her task. She grunts softly as she pushes an old sitting chair that is three times bigger then her towards me. The sound of her panting and increased heart rate has me almost losing control. I will not harm her. I can't.

Once the chair is in front of me, I start to heave myself up. The girl scrambles to me, trying her best to help me. Once on my feet, I stumble away from the chair. My little angel takes my hand, doing what she can to keep me steady.

"What's your name?" I croak.

"Alice." She says so sweetly.

"Alice, my name is Stiles. Do you know the way out of here?" My look around the room, but see nothing.

"Yes." She whispers.

Her tone has me looking at her. She seems scared. "What is it?"

"Kate said I can't leave. My mommy is on her way to get me. I told her I never wanted to come to M-m... Mesciso." She frowns at herself.

"Mexico?" I ask, my legs starting to quiver.

She nods. "We are here on vacation. I got lost, but Kate is a nice lady and said mommy is coming to get me here." Though her eyes tell me that she doesn't believe that.

"Alice, how about we go find your mom together." My voice is so hoarse.

"Really?" She looks up so hopeful.

"Yes. Just lead the way out." I give her a closed mouth smile.

She starts to pull me towards the door, but we have to move slow as I continue to stumble. My vision begins to focus and unfocus, the throbbing in my fangs becoming worse as Alice's scent invades my nose making it hard to concentrate.

"Are you okay?" Alice pipes.

"I am not feeling good." I admit.

We come to a large metal door. "Well my mommy always makes me feel better when I am sick. She can do the same for you."

I nod, pushing the door open. Panting as my whole body feels like it might collapse. The sun shines down on us as I am greeted with an abandoned parking lot. I can't seem to catch my breath.

"Okay, Alice. Let's get you to your mommy." We start to make our way across the parking lot.

Halfway there, Alice falls. I go to try to help her up, but the smell that hits me almost knocks me off my feet.

"Owe." She pouts, sitting up and pulling the dress above her scraped knee.

My jaw drops as I stare at the red liquid leaking down her leg. My brain shuts down as instinct takes over.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Here is the next chapter! Please leave reviews. I love hearing form you guys! The** **next chapter should be up soon. Until Next Time.**


	11. Chapter 11

I hold myself as I cry, rocking gently. The sun is starting to set, but I ignore the irritation. The only thing that holds my attention is Alice's lifeless body in front of me.

Blood smears her neck where I sucked the life out of her. Her dress is ruffled and torn. One of her pig-tails is gone and her chocolate brown eyes stare up at nothing.

Running my hands through my hair I scream a sob. What have I done? She shouldn't have been here. She should have never helped me. She should have ran as soon as she saw me. Now her mommy will never get to hold her little girl again. I took the life of an innocent soul.

 _I am a monster._

I can't leave her here. I promised her I would reunite her with her mommy and I am going to keep it.

As sobs leave me, I scoop up the little angel that helped me. I make my way to civilization.

I hate myself. Hate myself for no longer feeling week. Hate myself for no longer being hungry. Because Alice's death is the whole reason I am now able to carry her body.

As I walk for hours, tears never stop flowing. I feel the warmth leave her body until there is no sign of life ever being there. I can't look at her, can't look into those chocolate orbs that seem to be staring right into my soul. My dark and hideous soul.

Finally I reach a local hospital. No one is outside, but the lights and heartbeats tell me that people are present. Shuffling Alice around until I can pull my hood up over my face, I carry her to the glass front doors. The receptionist isn't paying any attention. Laying her down on the giant door mat, I kiss the top of her head.

"I am so sorry." I whisper brokenly.

Ever so gently I shut her eyes. She could be sleeping, I would have imagined that if the absent of her heartbeat were able to ignore.

Walking just out of sight I bang on the door and sprint to the cover of the trees. I watch as the receptionist comes to the door, then quickly runs to Alice. Screaming something in spanish. Nurses run out to join her.

Alice will be taken to her mom. But she won't be able to share a hug with her, because of me.

Wiping my cheeks, I turn. Leaving the angel that should have never helped me.

* * *

 **Present**

Tears stream down my face as I choke back a sob. All these months I have tried desperately to forget about the life I took.

"Stiles?" Derek looks at me with desperation in his eyes.

I open my mouth and close it several times. What do I say? How to I tell him I am a monster? He doesn't know anything about me, even if he does he might just follow instincts to stay with me. Though his human side would hate it.

"Kate was starving me. She tested me. See how long I could go without feeding before I became to week to even move." I gulp through a sob. "Then she would throw a stranger in and I would lose myself to hunger." The increasing heartbeats in the room made my tears worse. "I hate myself for what I did. Then... then there was a day I was able to escape. When I was out of the cage I found my next meal." Alice's face appears among the others in the room. Her chocolate eyes staring at me with terror. "She was only six. It had been the longest I have went without feeding." The stench of fear and a hint of hatred filled the air, choking me more then my sobs. "I tried so hard. I never wanted to hurt her. We... we were leaving a-and sh... she fell." I look up into Derek's face. Pleading with my eyes. "She scarped her knee. I couldn't control myself." My words end with a broken cry.

No one in the room moves or speaks. They all just stare at me. Then they start to move. Liam, Malia, and Jordan pull Derek away from me while Scott takes his place in front of me. Lydia and Kira flank him.

"What are you doing?" Derek growls.

"You are too close to this, Derek. We need to make a decision on what to do with her." Scott speaks slowly, his eyes never leaving mine. They flash alpha red a split second as Derek growls in protest.

"What to do with her? She is your best friend, Scott!" He snarls.

I glance at him. His instincts have to be screaming for him to protect me. Though protecting me just might get him hurt and I can't let that happen. I look back at Scott. He's changed since I have been gone. Become more of a leader. He no longer follows just his heart, but his head. This Scott will not let our past affect his decision.

I swallow. "Derek, its okay. How 'bout you take a step outside." I coax.

Derek shakes his head. "I will not let you hurt her! She is my mate!"

For the second time everyone in the room refused to move. The pack sends uneasy glances at one another. Scott shifts from one foot to the other. The weres in the room know the significance of mates. How once you find yours, you are with them until the end after making it official. Scott and Kira are mates, I can smell it on them. Just like I can smell Lydia and Jordan are in the same boat.

"Scott." Kira whispers.

Scott turns to her. They seem to speak to one another through there eyes.

Finally Scott turns to me. "You stay chained. We... we can't trust you right now."

Everyone but Derek nods. "Chained like she is our fucking prisoner?"

Scott growls in irritation. "Derek I am doing all that I can at the moment. I am trying to keep this town safe as well as take care of Stiles."

Derek pulls away from the three holding him. "If you wanted what is best for Stiles then you would let her go! Kate kept her chain like this and yet you are going to make her go through this shit again!"

"She admitted to killing people, Derek! One was a little girl." I flinch at Scott's words.

Tears spring to my eyes as Scott takes a calming breath. He looks up and I can see the sadness in his eyes. He doesn't want to do this, but I have proven I am a monster that is not to be trusted.

"Please. Just until I figure out what to do." He turns to Deaton. "Will you step outside with me please. No one lets her out." He orders before leaving.

I stare down at my blood stained lap, the stench starting to bother me. I escaped being a prisoner from an evil bitch only to become one to my old pack.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Hope everyone is have a wonderful day! I am doing my best to balance school work and writing. This is the best therapy honestly and I am unsure what I would do without it. Thank you for reading. Please leave your thoughts in reviews or even message me. I love hearing what you all think of the story and any helpful thoughts you may have. I love you all. YOLO. Until Next Time.**


	12. Chapter 12

I slump in my chair, fuck my head is pounding. Its been hours since Scott left with Deaton. My fangs throb, begging to be released. I should have already feed after emptying my stomach earlier. Its as if I haven't had a meal in a week. I can hear the heartbeats in the room, smell the fresh blood pumping under the thin skin of some of the weaker members.

Fuck. I groan, squeezing my eyes shut as I feel the red bleed into them. My fangs drop as someone's heart accelerates.

"Stiles?" I open my eyes to Derek's voice.

He doesn't seem phased by my deep blood red eyes or the fact that my fangs are peaking out of my lips. With one look, understanding washes over his face. He strides to me, no one knowing what is happening until he is right in front of me.

"Derek." Malia warns.

"She's hungry. I might allow you to keep her chained, but I will not let her starve." He growls, glancing over his shoulder.

Then he is pressing his wrist against my lips. I can feel his pulse there, fuck its so tempting. I look up into those beautiful green eyes, they flash blue as he presses his wrist to my mouth a little harder. Offering his blood to me.

Sinking my fangs into my mate, I moan as blood fills my mouth. Derek hisses slightly, I glance up only to see him nod. I have never tasted something so amazing in my life. His blood is like the nectar of the gods. I will never get enough of this. Yet, I am fully restrained. Not even a hint of loosing control as I drink. A low growl leaves Derek, not one of anger but of... lust.

My whole body tingles and I meet his eyes as I take a long drag. His eyes shine electric blue as he watches me.

"What the fuck?!" I rip my fangs from Derek as Scott storms into the room. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" The alpha growls.

"She was hungry, Scott." Derek doesn't move from in front of me. His wrist already healing.

"Derek, step away from her." Scott orders.

Derek only growls. I eye him out of the corner of my eye. Something has changed with him. His scent has become muskier, sweeter even. The smell is doing something to my body, something that I have never experienced before.

I want him, I need him. Now, I need his scent on me and I need his body on mine. Another growl rumbles through Derek and I turn to him, his eyes are electric blue as he stares at me and his heart beat is erratic. I lean in closer to him, taking in a deep breath, inhaling his ever growing intoxicating scent. A whine, a fucking whine, leaves me as the need for him strengthens.

"Derek. Step away. Now." Scott commands, using his alpha status to influence his voice.

Again Derek only growls. I can't take my eyes off of him. I struggle against my chains, whining more ferociously. My kind is not known for whining like an animal, yet here I am. Fucking whining like a the horny being I am.

Scott is across the room pushing between me and Derek in seconds. Jordan and Liam flanking Derek, ready to pull him back. Derek chomps his teeth at Scott with a snarl.

"Derek, I said step away. You are going into your rut, you are not thinking straight." Scott says calmly, though there is still a tone of authority in his voice.

When Derek doesn't move Scott nods. Liam and Jordan start to drag him away, even as I whimper in protest. The sounds leaving me seem to cause Derek to fight against his pack mates even more. Isaac and Malia step in to help push Derek away.

The door to the loft is thrown open and a new scent enters the air. "Derek you better calm the fuck down. I could smell you in the parking lot." A familiar voice snaps.

"Cora, what are you doing here? Where are the kids?" Isaac questions, leaving Derek to be dealt with by the other three.

"John has them. I wanted to come see what was taking so long." She strides past me until she is in Derek's line of site. "Calm down, brute. You will more then likely hurt her if you don't."

As Derek slowly starts to calm down, so do I. I can think clearly as I blink away the haze of lust.

Who did Cora say was with my dad? Kids? Who has kids? Fuck no wonder they think they can't trust me. They know I have killed a child and they have kids of their own to protect. My chest tightens at the thought of ever hurting anyone that innocent again.

Cora turns to me. Looking me up and down she places her hands on her hips. "Stiles, are you going to hurt any of us?"

I swallow. "No."

"There you have it. Now let her go." She huffs.

Scott shakes his head. "She has said she hasn't hurt anyone until she has lost control. She killed a six year old, Cora. What about Laura? Are you going to trust her around her?"

Cora crosses her arms as she glares at Scott. "Then make sure she doesn't loose control. You can do that by making sure she is feed. As for the kids, I trust her. She is Derek's mate. His wolf wouldn't pick a monster. We have all made mistakes in the past. Are you really going to punish her for something she couldn't control?"

The room falls silent at Cora's words. Is she serious? She doesn't think I am a monster all because I am Derek's mate? My heart thuds against my chest. Though I value the packs opinion on Derek being my mate, Cora's is the one I have been most afraid of. To hear she has accepted me, helps me breath a little easier.

Finally, Scott turns to me. Making his way behind me, he unlocks the cuffs around my wrists and moving to do the same to my ankles. I don't move until Scott has taken a step back.

"I'm sorry." The alpha whispers.

"Now that that is out of the way. Stiles, there are towels in the bathroom. I will get you some clothes to change into. Go clean up." Cora commands in a tone I can only place as motherly.

Without hesitating I escape to the bathroom. Locking the door behind me I lean against the cool wood.

The events of the past few hours wash over me. Derek is entering his rut. That has to be the same thing as heat, but for males. The thought of that just turns me on.

Then the mention of kids. The pack already has kids? They have already grown up without me. Moved on without me. Am I even needed here anymore? I was taken away from them, but it never bothered them it seems. They succeeded without me.

Stripping out of my ruined clothes, I turn the the shower on. Not even waiting for the spray to turn warm as I jump under the water. Taking deep breathes I try to focus on anything but the pack not needing me or not even trusting me any longer.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Happy Super Bowl Sunday. Though the Falcons had a hell of a first half and some beast players, they threw it away in the end. Patriots win this year's Super Bowl. I personally could not care who won this year, my team being the lovely Saints. Anyway, thank you all for reading. Life gets easier every day. I hope you all know that you are loved and cherished. Please keep reading and reviewing. YOLO. Until Next Time.**


End file.
